For Whom I Play
by Aerliurn
Summary: Everything goes wrong on Mondays. After Arthur wanders into the forest behind his dorm to play music on his guitar, he finds himself in the company of House Laurent. Follow him as he stumbles through Demacia, making friends and enemies through his music while also entertaining countless people. Rated M for language and Adult Themes later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first shot at a fanfic of this caliber, so reviews and feedback is appreciated. If you have any questions about the story/details/etc., they will be answered in future chapters. Happy Reading!**

 **Just a note: Apostrophes ('...') indicate internal thoughts by the MC**

 **Another Note: I don't own the characters/concepts/setting for this story. That credit goes to Riot Games (Thank you Rito). I also don't own any of the songs mentioned, all credit goes to the respective artists.**

* * *

For Whom I Play

Chapter 1: Sweet Salty Christ Can't Hear You

Every day, Lance woke up with a smug look on his face. He got up, showered, dressed, and did everything else a normal person would do when getting ready for the day. Everyone greeted him when he arrived at college, and everyone smiled at him when he walked through the halls. His reputation as a good student and athlete preceded him, and you could find him handling everything he put his mind to with confidence. Doubtless, he nearly always succeeded in what he did. He was the king of his life, unhindered by any fear of risk or consequences. Needless to say, he was one hell of a friend, and a good roommate. I, on the other hand, was not such a person. Sure, I was an average student and I did some extracurricular things, but I was no Lance. If there was a polar opposite to him in most categories, it was me.

I opened my eyes after the sound of his alarm clock woke me up from the other room. It was one of the old fashioned analog clocks with the twin bell alarms, and it was the bane of my existence. It meant that it was Monday yet again, and I had to get up. I shifted onto my back so that I faced the ceiling, eyes wide open. 'C'mon...get up, you have things to do today...move body...you've had your weekend fun.'

The minutes rolled by as nearly half an hour passed, my body shot up from the bed, as if a spring was placed under my back. A sigh of relief escaped my lungs as I got up and got dressed. I cracked my knuckles and neck as I made my way to the miniature kitchen the apartment had. Evidently, it was loud enough that Lance heard it, as he expressed his disgust by groaning. "You know that's eventually gonna fuck you over, right?"

"The day I get arthritis in my hands is the day you lose face..."

"The day I lose face is when you stop playing." We both cracked up after that, and went about our day. Lance and I took the shuttle to the college, since the dorms were off-campus and neither of us had our own car. He went off to class, and so did I. At least, I was supposed to. I made a personal habit of replacing my Monday class schedule with other things. Chief among those reprobate activities was sneaking into the band storage closet and borrowing a guitar. I made my way out to the stage down the hall, and I would play my heart out. All manner of sound poured from the speakers as I went through a myriad of songs. Sometimes it was an electric guitar, sometimes it was acoustic, but the music sounded all the same to me. That dream lasted until classes got out for the day, and I disappeared, making sure everything was back to the way it was. Today was no different, and I stood up on stage in front of an imaginary crowd, electric guitar slung over my shoulder.

'The question is, what do I want to warm up with?...' I thought about it for a good while, and eventually settled on 'Do I Wanna Know?' by the Arctic Monkeys. I played that, and then continued on through 'Otherside', 'Say It Ain't So', and other songs until my fingers were too tired to carry on.

I cleaned up shop before walking to the shuttle station, passing by the band students on my way there. Lance wouldn't get out for another two hours, so I had time to kill once I got back to the apartment. Maybe I would hop on my computer and play some League, I was itching to get my fingers in motion again. From then on, time seemed to go slower as I thought up crazy builds for top laners, or out of the box support picks. If there was anything I enjoyed as much as picking a good riff on the guitar, it was playing League of Legends. Not that I was particularly good at playing, I never placed high in rank or made any flashy plays like the pros. Long story short, I'm a bronzie, scary right? From the bowels of Elo Hell comes me! However, I still loved playing the game, and I especially loved playing URF. Specifically, I liked playing Blitzcrank since his Overdrive can be used indefinitely. Chasing down enemies as a ridiculously fast steam golem never gets old.

The shuttle came to a stop in front of the dormitory, and I made my way back up to Lance and I's section of the floor. My computer came to life with the sound of whirring fans and the flashing lights of a backlit keyboard. I typed in my password, then I opened the League client. The most recent news was a notification of maintenance since patch day was tomorrow. I had already mulled over the details of the most recent patch, and found nothing interesting aside from the fact that there were new items for supports, not that I ever built them anyways. After queuing up, I alt-tabbed to my browser, and put on some music. The default never settled well with me. It was always in the background and it never felt like it went with the action of the later parts of the game.

The table was set, I went through champion select, and I started playing. My preferred lane was top, since it was an island most of the time. The first few games went well, and I even got a lucky pentakill with Maokai. I was baffled at how that happened given the fact he doesn't do that much damage compared to someone like Yasuo. After finishing the fourth game, I checked the time. Maintenance on the server would begin in less than an hour, so I decided that one more game wouldn't hurt.

As the queue popped for my fifth game, I settled into first pick, and began to think about what champion to roll into mid lane with. Since this meta was heavily favored towards tanks, I picked Nautilus, along with the best skin for him: Astronautilus. Soon, the teams were set: Nautilus Top, Zed Mid, Pantheon Jungle, and a Pringles-Stache/Ashe Bot Lane. A pretty nice composition with no shortage of crowd control if I do say so myself. The enemy also had a good team comp with a Fiora Top, a wild Knifecat in the Jungle, a Viktor Mid, and a Kench/Caitlyn Bot. Every League player knows that feeling deep in their gut when they know the chance of victory is low, especially when you see your lane opponent is the mistress of dueling herself. I only had one real shot to put her down before she snowballed harder than a Colorado avalanche.

"Oh boy...Gonna be a fun early game...and mid game...aaaand late game...fuck..."

Fiora is one of those champions that you have to not only shut down, but keep down. Give her a little leeway and she'll carry a game harder than anyone. So naturally it was in my best interest _not_ to feed this Fiora. Evidently Rito read my mind and said 'how about no?' That Fiora was in short one of the best I've played against, if not the best. Every vital was procced, every minion was farmed, and every gank was cleaner than Billy Mays' t-shirts. It wasn't even twenty minutes when our nexus was destroyed. I was livid, not only at the Fiora, but at myself for underestimating the skill of the enemy. Not that it wasn't common for me to do so, I was in low elo, and my confidence got the best of me more often than I would like.

After the Fiora fiasco, I didn't feel like playing another game, seeing how I would continue to get progressively more tilted. Instead of wallowing in my frustration, I looked over at the acoustic guitar that I hadn't touched in years. It was a graduation present from my parents, who wanted me to continue on with music, or so they said. They always said I could do whatever I wanted, but I knew they wanted to see me in college. So, instead of running off like the teen I was, I went the smart but boring route. I could be on the road right now, living.

I picked it up and looked over it more thoroughly this time. It was a carbon fiber travel guitar that I had wanted for years, and even now it captivates me. It felt like it belonged in my hands. By picking this guitar up, I was back in the forest behind my parents' house where I played every day during the summer. Of course, I had another electric guitar, but I only used that for band concerts. It never really felt the same. This guitar still fills me with thoughts of a cool summer breeze and the scent of pine trees. It was my little piece of heaven, and I'm sad to have left it after only spending a few months there. I shake my head and look at the ceiling, the feeling of nostalgia leaving and sadness creeping into my mind.

"I wonder if I could sneak off into that patch of trees behind the dorm for an hour or two….it's not too late...only about 8:00...Fuck it…"

I put on a jacket and grab the guitar, itching to play at least a song before I got caught by the dorm staff. The lady in charge, Ms. Aberstad, was a stickler for not going back there, saying 'a lot of good kids went missing back there, so don't you go poking around in there!' I had read the news reports and gotten creeped out, but since nobody went back there, it was the perfect opportunity. The old iron gate creaked so much when I opened it that I thought Aberstad would come out with a lantern and drag me back inside. I shuddered at the thought of that old woman manhandling me like that. Then, when I gathered enough courage to walk forward, I started along the path that ran right into the trees.

"This place is your friendly neighborhood brand of creepy….and I reeeeaaally don't like it….but music…" I struck a pose pointing towards the moon with a hand on my hip. "TO VICTORY...OR DEATH!" After yelling that out, I laughed for a minute. "Oh jeez that kills me…"

From behind me, I heard an older man's voice laugh as well.

'Wait a sec….I should be alone….uh oh...dorm staff….'

I turned toward the voice with my hands up. "I-I'm sorry sir….I won't sneak off again...just don't tell Aberst-..." I stopped myself when I realized that I wasn't talking to a dorm staffer. In front of me wasn't a man in uniform, but rather a man in armor. He must have been a good six five, maybe taller. His face was that of a middle aged man, but he must have been in pretty good shape in order to be in a full suit of armor, minus the helmet. His face had its fair share of wrinkles, and his moustache-and-beard combo was neat and tidy.

The man continued to laugh for another few minutes at my expense and confusion before looking down at me with a smile. "Well, it seems I'm not alone in my walks, am I? Tell me young man, what are you doing in these parts so late at night? Surely you're not travelling? And what strange clothes you have!..." He laughed some more. "Forgive me….here I am rambling and I haven't had the time to introduce myself…My name is Mauren of the house Laurent….and you...you are?..."

"House Laurent….odd way of introducing your surname…uhm...my name's Arthur….Mathisson….I'm sorry...I'm confused...where did you come from?...There isn't supposed to be a Renaissance festival for months…let alone one around here…."

He looked at me, confused. "Renaissance?...My poor boy, you must be delirious...I don't know what you speak of….You do know you're on your way to Demacia City….right?...and by the instrument on your back it must be for the music festival, yes?..."

"..." I stood there in silence. 'This has got to be some sort of hallucination….Demacia City, House Laurent, man in armor….yeah...I've gone crazy….I'm dreaming….I'm gonna wake up….' I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later. The next thing I saw was Mauren, right in my face.

"Are you okay boy?..." And like that, it was lights out. Gone. Destroyed.

The rumbling of rocks under carriage wheels knocked me awake, and after I sat up and saw Mauren across from me, the realization finally set in that I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Shit…"

"Language, boy..." Oh boy, Captain America's in the house. "You took quite the fall last night...are you okay?...Are you feeling better?..."

"Yeah….just….adjusting...wait….where am I?...You didn't…"

He only smiled. "Demacians are not the type of people to idly sit by when a person is in need of help. You are in my personal carriage. It wasn't difficult, and your instrument is safely in storage, along with your performing mask…"

"Thanks mister Laurent….that leaves me in your debt….I guess….This is really awkward to ask at this point in time….but Fiora is the head of your house, yes?..."

"Please...call me Mauren...and yes, my niece happens to be the head…." My head flipped upside down when he said that.

"N-niece?!...Oh sweet salty Christ what have I gotten myself into…."

"Is that a problem Arthur?...You don't have some quarrel with her do you?..."

"No….no….I've never met her….it's just that her reputation precedes her...she's not known for her...gregarious aspects…."

"You mean you're worried that she wouldn't approve of me lending you aid?...I suppose...she'd likely say that picking up strange travellers is not fitting of the family...Now that you mention it….that girl might poke you full of holes if I'm not careful….say, would you mind travelling as my personal minstrel?...That would keep you safe enough, my boy…"

I gave him a stern look. "Mauren...what's your real plan in this?...People just don't pick random strangers and offer them a position in a noble household….Even if you're Demacian...this is playing it a bit fast and loose…"

He sighed. "No...I have to ulterior motives...I have a keen eye for character, you seem trustworthy...even with those strange clothes….We're going to the same place, you and I. This would be beneficial for both of us...don't accuse me of scheming when your circumstances are no less strange…"

"Right….sorry….it's just where I come from this doesn't happen...ever…"

"Quite all right my boy, just know that there are kind people in the world, and right now you seem like you need someone to open a few doors for you….Also, we're stopping at a local inn at midday...I will introduce you to Madame Laurent there…."

"WHAT?!...That's surely a death sentence right?!..."

"Not if you play well….Madame Fiora is very fond of good musicians….but if you underwhelm her….it's likely that you'll be singing with blood coming out of your throat…I'm warning you ahead of time..."

"It's like I'm being forced to dance like a monkey…."

"Mind your tongue, boy….again...I took you in out of kindness….it's both of our heads…."

"Fine...fine….I'll do it…not like there's any pressure…"

"Actually there is…"

"Thanks Mauren….I needed to know that…."

"Of course…"

After an eternity of internal screaming and a week's worth of coming to terms with my possible death, the carriage stopped. Mauren and I climbed out of the cab and walked passed the other one in front was bigger than the others, with gold designs resembling flowers and rose petals all over. 'That must be our Lady….and maybe my personal executioner….fuck…' Mauren let me get my guitar out of the back compartment, and we went inside.

The inn was obviously meant for nobility. The entrance itself was lined with busts and imagery of kings and queens in their prime, and the main common area was filled with fancy furniture. "Are we in an inn or are we in a palace?..."

"This is nothing….a small slice of what nobility looks like in Demacia….and a small slice of where you'll be working…"

"This job comes with perks...can't deny that…"

A third voice joined our conversation. "Perks rats like you don't normally enjoy until the afterlife…" I whirled around towards the voice, loading up my next few sentences with jabs of my own. Unfortunately, a rapier caressing my throat made those word bullets into blanks. Standing in front of me was a woman of average height, black of hair with piercing blue eyes. Her raven hair was interrupted by a strip of red bangs that hung lightly in front of her face. With a slender frame along with the ornate rapier at my throat, there was no doubt who this was.

'What do we say to the God of Death?...Not today….'

"Uncle….who is this man with you?...He looks like a peasant…."

"He is my minstrel...a music maker….I brought him with me to entertain…"

She turned to me again. "Well...if you are so entertaining that my uncle brought you here...entertain me…." She took a few steps back and sat down in a leather chair. "Show me that you are entertaining….show me your insides so I don't have to take the trouble to do it myself…"

I took a deep breath, trying to recover from the fact that I was a hair from death. "Song….song…."

"Be quick….our stay is short….and so is my patience…"

"Patience….patience…." My hands made their move, getting the guitar into a comfortable position. "Waiting….waiting…." Slowly, but surely, I pulled a song out of my repertoire, and the guitar came alive.

My voice came out steadily, but rough. " _Me and all my friends, we're all misunderstood…..they say we stand for nothing and there's no way we ever could_ …." As the verses carried on, I forgot where I was, I forgot who I was singing to, and I forgot that this could mean my life. What I didn't see was the fact that everyone was slowly turning toward the spectacle. Not that I was paying attention, but Fiora wasn't moving, only looking at me with mild discontent. As the song came to a close and I came back to face reality, I found myself in the middle of a light applause from everyone except the one deciding my fate.

"Unusual...and a little rough around the edges...Uncle...just what type of minstrel have you brought before me?..."

" A minstrel with potential...he's not dead is he?..."

"No...surprisingly...his song wasn't unpleasant….but its content was questionable given it was about corruption among ruling figures….one strike minstrel...pray you don't get another…" She got up. "Be ready by nightfall….something before bed will be satisfactory…"

I picked up on that part. "What...am I singing you a lullaby?...Scared of the monsters under your bed?..." Damn my auto-snark reaction. She was behind me within seconds, and a cut opened up on my cheek.

"You should be more scared of the monster you're singing to...Is asking for a song before rest too much for your vacuous customs?..."

"N-not at all Madame….I'll kn-knock…."

"That's a good dog…." She sheathed her rapier and left me to tend to my face.

'Great….new job, new world, same type of people….'

* * *

 **If you got this far, thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again for chapter two! Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter, it really gave me the drive to bust this chapter out. Now, onto chapter 2 of For Whom I Play. As always, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sit, Heel, Roll Over

Mauren called two women over who looked like servants to look at my cheek. After making me sit down, they wiped the blood that was running down my face and put some sort of fluid on another rag. They then wiped the cut with it. Now, he cut itself didn't hurt much, but whatever they used on it made it sting more than a papercut packed with salt. _Road salt._

"W-what the hell is that stuff!" I blurted, recoiling from the pain. The older of the two held my head so I wouldn't move away from them.

"Quit your whining and be glad it wasn't your neck, minstrel….And you call yourself Demacian….Hmph…"

My mustachioed friend was now behind me, facing the old woman. "He's not Demacian Agnes….he's actually….er...Where are you from, boy?...And no lies…" He said, sounding concerned.

"I'm not Noxian if that's what you're concerned about….you think I'd put up that much of a fuss over a superficial wound if I was?...I'm from…"

'Play your cards carefully….or they'll know….easiest place is Piltover…easy story...you're good at stories...no, wait, you're horrible at stories!...Screw it, just lie your ass off.'

"...Piltover...southern side of Piltover…."

Mauren nodded in apparent understanding. "That explains the clothes….and the weird instrument...but not the mask that you carry with you…"

"Mask?...I never had a mask…."

"Yes you do….you must've hit your head on the way down, boy...your mask is in the carriage where your guitar was stored...you should inspect it when you have the time."

"Yeah….I just might…" I recoiled again as my caretakers bandaged the cut. That earned me a swift smack upside the head.

"Be still you buffoon!...And quit acting like a child…" They finished up seconds later. "...There, the cut shouldn't get infected...not with germs at least…and maybe your childish reaction to pain might leave you through there..." The two went away down a hall and into a room I assumed was for servants.

Mauren sat down in a chair across from me, looking me up and down curiously. "You're going to need better clothes, boy...since you're one of us….well...not nobility….I guess you could say you're a guest of sorts...you seem much more….you seem to have more of a head on your shoulder than most everyone….that and you conduct yourself like nobility...besides from your proclivity for insults…."

"...Yeah….proclivity…...I don't understand you Mauren….not at all...but I guess thanks are in order…."

"Just don't kill yourself by saying something stupid….the only reason I'm even giving you a position like this is because you're not part of the rabble….you seem intelligent, upstanding, and courteous….but you're reckless boy...keep that in check…"

Another person sat down at the table, a younger man whose face looked more weathered than it should. He had black hair that was similar to our chief cheek-slicer, and I had to assume that he was a close relative of sorts. His face showed mild curiosity and the slightest bit of contempt when he looked at me. Mauren turned and shook his hand. "Ammdar….I hope you haven't come to make my minstrel's face be symmetrical…."

"That isn't my concern….I only came to see him for myself, not to wound him….and I also overheard you saying he will be a guest, rather than a servant...he is only a minstrel….you wouldn't be planning to elevate him further…."

"Not at all...he is a guest Ammdar….and will be treated as such...you know the only way he can get into the family by law, and that is suicide…quite literally…"

I sat there silent, trying to follow the conversation. Ammdar nodded, "Of course..."

"E-excuse me….but what method is suicide?.."

Ammdar looked over at me with an evil grin. "The only way for a peasant like you to join our esteemed family would be to marry into it...and there is only one woman available to marry…would you like to try your hand at it? If you do, I must warn you, many others have failed, and they were greater than you..."

"That's a good joke….Mauren….are there other minstrels here?….I need to enlist their help for a second or three…"

"For what purpose?...How could singing your response help?..."

"Just hear me out…." Mauren sighed and called over three other minstrels, two men and a woman. I looked at them "May I ask you for a favor?...I need you three to help me with a little harmony…." They looked at Ammdar and he nodded, signifying that he would allow them to join in with me. I cleared my throat.

" _Hell noooooooo…._ and all together now. _Hell nooooo..."_

 _"Hell nooooooo…...Hell nooooo..."_

 _"Hell noooooo…Hell nooooo..."_

 _"Hell noooooo…..Hell nooooo..."_

Ammdar and Mauren looked shocked, as if I had told them I sold my house for a watch. Ammdar was the first to speak. "What kind of mockery- Do you think yourself too good for our Lady?! Or are a coward to even try and win her?!…."

"Why in the world would I try? I neither have the noble heritage nor the social status to even appear as a blip on the radar. I've only ever met the girl once, and that was when she threatened to _kill_ me if I didn't sing right. I don't go after people I've just met, let alone anyone who wants to put me six feet under…."

"...a man would relish the challenge of trying to woo someone as fierce as her…"

"An ignorant one, maybe….but I'm a man who goes about life with my brain _not_ shoved up my ass…your attempts to rile me aren't getting anywhere so stop it, get some help…." Ammdar was seething at this point, his face getting more red by the second.

Mauren chimed in, laughing. "Ammdar….this boy may not be keen on the challenge of joining us...but he certainly has no qualms about putting those who attempt to trap him in their place….You should stop before you embarrass yourself…"

I snickered at my small victory. "Losing an argument to a peasant….I hope your sword sk-..." I was smacked in the back of the head by Mauren. "Ow…."

"You go too far, boy...hold your tongue before you get yourself killed…." Ammdar's rage turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Look at you...silenced like a barking dog….do what dogs do best...and obey your master…"

Things went silent as Ammdar got up and left the table. Mauren looked over. "You should go and prepare to sing for Lady Laurent again...she was serious you know…."

"Oh joy..." I sighed. "I get to sing to someone who wanted to kill me earlier…"

"You know how many people would kill to do what you're doing, boy?..."

"Hundreds….and all of them wouldn't hesitate if given the opportunity."

"Then don't gripe….come, boy….there's a reputable tailor down the street…you need proper clothes if you're to be travelling with us...and those rags aren't proper clothes..." Mauren got up and went for the door. I got up and followed, knowing that blending in wouldn't hurt.

"I might need multiple sets…."

"Of course...you can pick what you want, but one or two have to have the Laurent sigil on it…." We passed into what seemed like a shopping district, with various people going about their day-to-day business. The district itself seemed to have every kind of store, from blacksmiths to alchemists and even a bakery. Once Mauren and I arrived at the tailor, a lankey older gentleman walked over and greeted him.

"How might I be of service to you, Master Laurent?..."

"I'm here to request some outfits for this boy here...he will be accompanying me to Demacia City, and he shouldn't be wearing rags."

"Of course…" He bowed and motioned for me to follow him. "Come, young man...those rags on your back pale to the quality of my goods…"

'These aren't rags...I like these clothes….'

After he took my measurements, I answered general questions on what clothes I wanted or preferred. Since it was obvious that I was in a place where the jeans and hoodie combination wasn't acceptable, I picked out button up shirts and slacks, along with a belt that looked like it would last me as long as I needed it to. Surprisingly enough, the man also had socks, so I picked up a pair or three of those and more than enough pairs of boxers.

'I have literally the clothes on my back, gotta make sure I don't have to wear one pair for the rest of my days...' I shuddered at the thought.

On top of that there was a formal suit, and I put in a request for a hooded jacket. When I said that, the tailor looked at me saying. "Why not just have a cloak?..."

"Because cloaks are too bulky and they get muddy on rainy days….seems a bit of a hassle don't you think?..." He thought for a moment, then nodded.

'And I want something like a hoodie...things are irreplaceable…'

"That's fair enough young man...now...the Laurent sigil...where do you want it?...I recommend putting it on one side of the vests…."

"Then I'll listen to your advice….put the Laurent sigil all of the vests except one….and don't put it on the jacket either…."

"Of course….I shall do as you requested….you may leave, I have my measurements…"

"Don't you have to fit the clothes to me?..."

"My work is not dependent on you standing here for hours, young man. Of that I am confident…it will be ready by dawn tomorrow...just don't forget to come pick up your order…"

"And the payment?..."

"I will write a letter containing the bill to your friend...the house of Laurent is shrewd in paying their debts, I have no qualms about waiting for the money…"

"I will see you tomorrow morning then…" The tailor nodded and I left the shop, looking for Mauren. I found him sitting on a bench in the center of the market.

"I assume you picked out everything you needed?..."

"Everything except shoes…." Mauren looked down at the sneakers I usually wore.

"My goodness boy, you have rags on your feet as well?...At least go and get some formal shoes for special occasions…."

'These are my favorite sneakers, sir...They're more comfortable than yours, I can guarantee that…'

"Seems fair…" So I went to the cobbler across from the tailor.

'It's like a higher quality Wal-Mart, everything I need, and without the feeling of being let down…'

After the shoe business was settled, Mauren and I made our way back to the inn, where every member of House Laurent gathered for supper. Fiora and her brothers sat at a dais at the end of the dining hall, while the other members sat at a long table arranged by seniority in the House. Unfortunately, I was told to dine with the other servants, much to Ammdar's chagrin. Mauren tried to get me a seat at the table, saying I was a guest and no mere servant, but the other nobles laughed at the notion of a person with no noble ancestry sitting with one of the highest ranking families in Demacian nobility. When I got to the servants' dining hall, the other servants didn't seem to want me around either, so I sat at a corner table away from everyone else. As I ate, it started to sink in that I wasn't going to be able to go home. My initial reaction to this was 'good, there wasn't anything there interesting anyway.' But then I realized how wrong I was. I had a good friend in Lance, and I had family that cared for me back home. Guilt and homesickness washed over me, and I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

I noticed someone approaching on my left, and I realized it was the old woman that bandaged my cheek. She took a seat across from me, looking a tad concerned.

"Something wrong, dear?...You look like you're troubled…"

"Just a bit of homesickness, that's all...I don't know if I'll be able to go back for a while...I'm sorry, but I never caught your name…"

"Agnes, dear….now...let me tell you something. This old bag of bones never went back after she entered the Laurents' service…"

"That must've been rough…"

"It was, it was...in the beginning, I wanted to go home so bad I almost ran and risked deserting my oath of servitude…To see my family again was the only thing I wanted. But I realized one day when I was talking with the other workers that I didn't have that feeling...I had friends and people around me that made me feel at home. I still want to go back someday, but I have the patience to wait for the right moment when everything I have to do is done…"

"That's...surprisingly good advice...thank you Miss Agnes…."

The old woman smiled. "Anytime dear….you can touch a lot of people with that music of yours...maybe even inspire others…"

"I'll do my best…" She smiled and got up, and my homesickness was dampened for a time. I went to the room I was told was mine and I laid on the bed. 'Feel like I'm forgetting something…oh well...I'm sure it-'

My thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'It's not important….Yeah Arthur, try not to choke on your foot…'

I opened the door to a butler-looking man who had a very annoyed look on his face. "Are you the minstrel?..."

"Who's asking?..."

"Edric Werrik….the Head Butler of House Laurent is asking…."

"Right….Edric...your business is?..."

"Your appointment with Lady Laurent this evening…"

"Oooooh….right...the song…I forgot about that, didn't I?"

'You dumbass! Now she's gonna cut the _other_ cheek….that'll hurt...Upside? I get to ask people if they know where I got the scars….might actually be worth it…'

"Yes, sir….you did...she is waiting...and you better have a good tune to compensate for your lack of time management, boy…" He accentuated that last bit before he strutted off.

'Always letting me know I'm below them, oh joy, it's high school all over again…time to go put the little lady to bed…'

I trudged down the hall with my guitar in tow until I reached two large ornate doors that seemed to indicate a master suite or bedroom. Along the way I thought of a song to play and prayed it would save my sorry ass from being made into human sushi. 'Here goes something….' I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, half expecting a rapier to impale my hand when I did.

"You can come in, dog….you're late...I wanted to sleep half an hour ago…"

I walked into an overly luxurious room, with paintings on the walls, stained glass windows, and a bed that could hold at least five people _and_ all the alley cats within a five mile radius. Fiora lay in the bed, her legs covered by sheets and bedding. She was wearing a pale blue silk nightgown, and her hair was let down, covering part of her face. 'Not gonna lie, it's not a bad look….' I took only a glance or two at the gown before grabbing a small stool to sit on. I sat down and got comfortable, but before I could play, she spoke again. "Please, take your time….it's not like I need sleep...I can wait all night for one song…"

"You can wait a few minutes, Miss Laurent….We're both tired…."

That earned me a guffaw. "…It seems I was right about you, you're nothing but a rude peasant who has no honor.."

I ignored her because I was trying to get the rhythm of the song going in my head. I checked my strings to see if they were in tune.

"I should've just cut your throat and be done with it...trouble only breeds trouble, and you stink of it…."

I got done with my preparations. "You keep on thinking that…."

"...Are you not going to defend yourself?...I'm insulting your honor, you should rise and defend your honor. Or are you spineless as Ammdar says?.."

I looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Can I tell you something?...I want you to imagine we're on a cliff overlooking the Shuriman desert...Imagine me pointing and motioning towards everything the light touches and exclaim 'Behold! The field in which I grow my fucks. Lay thine eyes upon it, and thou shalt see that it is barren.'...I don't care that you're insulting me or my honor, because your insults accomplished nothing...they didn't wound me, they didn't irritate me, and they certainly didn't anger me…."

Fiora's face twitched a bit, and I guess she got my message for the time being. "Hmph...Just play the song, cur…"

"As you wish…." I started to strum the intro and regulated my breathing to match the tempo. " _Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars...were cutting like knives in a fistfight…...And I found you with a bottle of wine your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July….._ " I kept my voice soft where the song usually gets loud in order to make the song more of a lullaby than it should have been. I lost myself somewhere between the third and fourth verses, mostly because I was about to fall asleep myself. As I finished the outro, I looked up to see the now sleeping Fiora. She was half curled up and sleeping quite soundly.

'If someone came and asked me right now, I wouldn't deny the fact that her sleeping is a pleasant sight….more pleasant than I imagined….' I yawned. 'Yep, time for bed...I'm more tired now than Rip Van Winkle…I just hope this isn't some sort of dream….I could get used to this…' I put my guitar on my back and tiptoed to the door.

'Please for the love of god don't creak...that would ruin everything I've achieved….' Thankfully, it didn't, and I made my way back to my room. It wasn't as extravagant as Fiora's, but it was fancy nonetheless. I leaned my guitar against the wall and took off my hoodie, shirt, shoes, and jeans before flopping into bed. I got comfortable and let my thoughts carry me into my dreams.

In my head as I continued to count sheep, I sang a few words in my head. ' _Here's a riddle for you...find the answer...there's a reason for the world….you and I…_ '

* * *

 **Here we are at the end of chapter 2. If you got this far, thanks for reading, the next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's been a bit longer than I would have liked due to finals, but now it's time to play some Alice Cooper. Horrible jokes aside, here is chapter three! As always, happy reading!**

 **Format changes:**

 **Internal thoughts will be in bold to better distinguish it from dialogue.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Minstrel's Life for Me

As most people know, dreams are a peculiar thing. They can take you anywhere in the past, present, or future. They can be pleasant, thrilling, or downright horrifying, and this particular dream, well, explaining it normally would be impossible. So imagine yourself in a situation where it would more pleasant for Death to hold you in his sweet embrace. Or is it she? I'm going to play it safe and say 'it'. That's right, Death's an it, I regret nothing. Anywho, that's what it feels like in this dream. What's going on you ask? Oh, I'll tell you.

I was having coffee with Fiora. _And she was being nice._ I'm not talking about her forcing herself to be nice. I'm talking the kind of nice that someone who's _actually enjoying your company_ expresses. She laughed, she smiled, and it was all good and well until the glass box that was blocking out my common sense was shattered.

I went silent, and suddenly she looked concerned. "Are you alright, Arthur?...You look like you've seen a ghost…."

' **No, I've seen something worse.'**

Oh, and this wasn't the type of sarcastic concern you express when you hear that your worst enemy has a broken arm. There was nothing fake about it. It was genuine concern, complete with hand touching. I tried to jerk myself awake, but my brain shut that door right quick. I decided to just sit there, frozen. Fiora kept looking me over, and her face grew more and more alarmed, jerking her hand away from me. I shifted my gaze down towards my hand, which seemed as heavy as a...stone hand.

I was turning into stone. I couldn't move. **'Why can't I move? It's getting closer, and it's not stopping.** **You need to move or you'll just become another pigeon litter box…'**

When it spread across my chest, the windows in the coffee shop Fiora and I were in shattered, and in came more than your standard murder of crows. They flooded in, landing everywhere, and as if by command, they turned and stared at me. They twitched and cawed, as if plotting something or jeering at me. Fiora was gone, deleted from the dream as easily as a bad spam email. The biggest crow of them all landed on my stone hand, its eyes cutting right through me. It started to twitch, and twitch, and then it fell onto its back. Its body cracked, melding into itself and changing shape.

 **'¡Eso es el trabajo del diablo!'** I tried to frantically wake up as my surroundings faded away. I still couldn't move, and everything around me was pitch black. After another few moments, a light shone on the spot where the crow was morphing. In its place was a sort of wooden masquerade mask stylized into what I could only assume was the face of a crow. Even though it looked like a crow, there were no feathers, and the inside was lined with some sort of gray fabric.

 **'Yeah, no screw this...wake me up!...I want out!...'**

The spotlight shut off some seconds after that, and my eyes opened up to the real world. I sat up quickly and looked around. **'It's not too dark out there….must mean it's close to dawn….** ' I yawned and wiped the crust from my eyes. **'Certainly not going back to sleep after that fiasco…'** I got up and stretched, putting on my clothes from yesterday. **'Gonna have to change into my new clothes once we get into Demacia City….these are gonna be too dirty….Might also need to shave when I get there'**

I then checked myself to see if I smelled bad, and it didn't take me long to figure out the obvious.

'… **Scratch that...I'll do it before we head out….'**

I go through the procedure of cracking what joints I can. Knuckles, neck, back, shoulders, toes, you name it, I crack it. One of the servants was walking passed the room and evidently heard me, and she knocked on the door asking if I was alright. I saw an opportunity to strike, and took it. I told her through the door that I had a daily ritual of breaking my limbs in order to pay penance to the Blood God. She ran, I laughed, and the morning started to improve.

Not surprisingly, the main hall of the inn was devoid of anyone besides the servants. They went about their early morning duties, but other than that, the inn was quiet. I took advantage of this and sat down at one of the tables to recover from the nightmare. Besides the obvious crow-stone-hand sequence of events, the dream was scary because Fiora wasn't acting like herself at all. Of course, I've only met her twice, and there may be a decent person under the prickly exterior. Still, I consider myself a good judge of character, and much of her lore can back me up on the fact that she wouldn't think of me in a romantic light for a multitude of reasons. Also, from what I can gather, Fiora is the exception in a primarily patriarchal society. She sees marriage as someone having control over her. Not only that, she probably gets ridiculed on a daily basis by everyone who has the guts to. It would put stress on anyone's plate.

' **Wait, why the Hell am I thinking about it this hard?...I thought I left overthinking behind in high school….Or it decided to wait to present itself when I needed it the least…Damn you, brain…'**

A few passing workers asked if I needed anything, such as an early breakfast, but I politely declined. Because of school, I sort of forgot about breakfast as a meal. I valued sleep over the most important meal of the day, though I suppose that's a bit ironic considering I'm up before dawn.

"Oh, crap….I had my Music Theory Final today...I completely forgot!...oh...wait…."

 **'...This is gonna take some getting used to…'**

A few more minutes passed and I eventually gave into the offer of a meal. Again, I don't usually eat breakfast, but if college taught me anything, it's that food is king. The breakfast might have been servant quality, but it was better than ramen. Everything was better than ramen at this point. It wasn't blood that ran through my veins in my first year of college, it was ramen broth. I will most likely regret that in thirty years, but hey, a guy's gotta eat.

By the time I finished my meal, the sun was rising, and I decided to see if my order from the tailor was ready. I told someone where I was going, and I left for the town square. Even though it was a bit confusing to navigate the streets, I still got there in a reasonable amount of time.

 **'This is a neat little town...I'll have to come back someday…'**

Funnily enough, I actually caught the tailor unlocking his store for the day. "Good morning sir..." What I didn't realize is that I had snuck up on him, because he jumped when I greeted him. His keys jingled as they hit the ground, and he turned to me, sighing.

"R-right on time, boy….I was afraid you'd forgotten…." He adjusted his glasses and began to reach for his keys, however, I beat him to it. Instead of earning a thank you or a smile, I earned a scowl. "I don't need your charity boy, I can get my own keys…."

"Think of it as an apology for making you jump…"

His face seemed to lighten. "I suppose that's reasonable given you nearly made me jump out of my trousers….speaking of which...let me fetch the trunk..." He strode away, coming back with a medium sized chest-looking container. It was plain, made of wood, and trimmed with a bronze colored material. He also came out with what could be described as a type of hooded overcoat. He handed it to me, explaining that it was made of grompskin, which was able to regulate the body heat coming from the wearer. This essentially allowed the owner to wear it year round without getting too hot in the summers or too cold in the winters.

"You shouldn't have that problem unless you go to the Shuriman desert or the Freljord..…you aren't planning on going there with my merchandise I hope?..."

"Not at all….extreme temperatures and me don't work well sir…."

"That's a good boy….you take care of my work, you hear?..."

I stood at attention and gave him a salute. "Aye aye…."

He shook his head and waved me off, and I took my new clothes back to the inn. Everyone was packing up at this point, and I could see Fiora, Ammdar, and Mauren talking with someone near the lead carriage. I couldn't quite see who they were, but judging by their figure, I was pretty sure it was a woman.

I was a bit curious at what was going down, but I didn't think it concerned me, so, I carried all my stuff inside without a second thought. I took one set of clothes out of the trunk, appreciating the make for a moment. "This stuff's really made well….it's actually similar to the stuff back home, besides the slacks….wait….only a few are actually slacks….What in th-...they feel similar to cargo pants….and here's some t-shirts….I guess...I'll have to save these for a getaway day….lucky ass guess Mr. Tailor…you are high on my list of people now…."

After getting one of my 'casual' outfits together, casual being a vest suit, I headed for the tub. And since everyone important was probably outside, I used the tub that only the important people were supposed to use. Not that I didn't want to use the servants' bathroom, I just couldn't find the damn thing. While I was cleaning myself, I hummed a few songs, just to take my mind off things like home, my new life, and if I would ever get back.

Unfortunately for me, as I was getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. On the bright side, it was Mauren. "You know, boy, if anyone else caught you here, you'd likely be flogged…."

"Jesus Christ man, you scared the crap outta me…."

"Hurry up, we leave in five minutes….Any longer and it'll be a finger..."

 **'I make my livelihood with these, easy on the chopping….'**

"I'll be there in three…." I quickly put on my clothes and stuffed the dirty ones inside the trunk before taking it all outside. Mauren directed me to the trunk of the carriage, and after loading in my trunk and my guitar I saw a piece of the nightmare take shape. A wooden masquerade mask stared back at me. It was made of wood with a black lacquer covering most of it, with the shape reminiscent of a raven or a crow. I stood there frozen for a good thirty seconds before taking it out and examining it. It was certainly well made, but there was no way to attach it to my face. No strap, no nothing.

"That's a special mask you have there, boy….haven't seen one of them in a long time….I'm quite jealous…."

"What kind of mask is it?..."

"You mean you don't know what kind of mask that is?...You're running around with a shrouding mask….it's a kind of mask that makes sure that no one will know who you are unless they know you have the mask or see you put it on….you're not a thief are you, boy?..." He looked down at me then pointed to the floral sigil on the vest I was wearing. "You're part of that now, remember that….family or not, you're expected to be honorable, even if you are a smart aleck…"

"Mauren, what reason would I have to rob you….you've got nothing I really want, plus you'd have the scariest woman in Demacia coming for my balls if you did...and not in a good way…"

"That's fair enough, but did you have to say it like that?..."

"I definitely did, I wouldn't doubt that she's the type of person to castrate me before killing me…."

"Just get in the carriage, boy….Demacia city is half a day's journey from here...and keep that mask hidden unless you're using it…." I nodded in agreement and got into the carriage.

After maybe twenty minutes, Mauren looked up from the book he was reading. "Say, you're playing for the festival, right?...The Prince's wedding?..."

"Shouldn't that be a job for someone like, I don't know, the Demacian Trans Siberian Orchestra?...Also, Jarvan's getting married?..."

"Yes, His Majesty is getting married to someone….they won't tell anyone except the heads of the noble houses…."

"Huh…." **'Well...there are a few candidates...either way** _ **a lot**_ **of people are going to be mad…'**

"Anyways, boy….they're having a musical competition to see who gets to play at their wedding...the winner also gains a bit of prestige and an honorary title…"

"What kind of title?..."

"The person who wins gains a small property in High Silvermere and is granted minor nobility for themselves and their family….they'd be a Minor House until such a time when one of the Elder Houses dies out or is deemed unworthy…"

"That doesn't sound too shabby..."

"You don't think you'll win do you?...I hear Sona Buvelle is entering as well…you'd be daft if you think you'll beat her…."

"I'll never know if I don't try, eh?..."

"If you lose, it'll hang over you...it'll follow you everywhere you go…"

"And?...If I lose to Sona, I'll be in the same club as everyone else that isn't as good as her, and if she's at the top, second best isn't too bad…"

"I thought you said you wanted to beat her...now you're saying you're alright with losing?..."

"A loss here won't be permanent...so why take it seriously?..."

Mauren shook his head. "You're weird, boy…where you came from must've had some weird people…."

"There's weird people everywhere Mauren, you just have to look…"

"Hm…that make sense...I think…but back to the competition, you really think you can make it that far?..."

"I don't know how far I can make it…..but I'll sing and play and all that jazz until I'm kicked out….for now...I'm gonna nap…"

"Suit yourself….We'll be arriving at the mansion soon….afterwards, I will take you to where you will enter the festival competition…and you better do damn well…"

"I'll do my best, Mauren….but you have to do me a favor…."

"And that is?..."

"Don't tell Fiora I'm entering with the mask, I don't want her knowing it's me performing…"

"That's a bit underhanded, don't you think?..."

"Yes, yes it is…."

"But wouldn't you want to win her approval, just to be on good terms?..."

"I don't believe her pride will let her approve of me...I just have to be someone else...and behind this mask, I could be anyone, from the lowest scum of the earth to the King of a faraway land…"

"So if she doesn't know who you are, she can't disapprove if you prove your worth is what you're implying…"

"Exactly my friend…"

"That's not a bad way to go about it…but there's a risk…."

"We just talked about risks…."

"So we did boy…." He sighed and turned away.

I kept quiet for a few minutes after that, but soon I had something gnawing at my brain again. "Mauren, you said we were heading to the Laurent mansion, so where are you coming from?..."

"Just a summer home of sorts….we stay there from time to time when Fiora wishes it….and only a portion of the family comes along..."

"Huh….One more question…."

"Make it count, boy, I have a book to read…."

"Who was the person you were talking to this morning?..."

"One Sona Buvelle….the person you're going to be competing against…"

"Of course it was…."

"What the devil is the matter with you, boy?..."

"Nothing Mauren…just thoughts…"

"Thoughts can weigh more than mountains if you're not careful…."

"No doubt….I think I'll take that nap now….wake me up if something important happens…."

"Will do, boy…."

And with that, I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake by Mauren. "Get up, you lazy brat…we're here…."

I raised myself up and yawned. "Oh boy, are we at the funhouse already?..."

"Funhouse?...Boy, if the Laurent Mansion was a brothel, it would be exceptionally unpopular…you know why?..."

"Why?..."

"Because the person running the place wouldn't let you leave alive..."

"Fair point…"

He shook his head. "You will be staying in the minstrel's quarters….and since you're the only one in our service, you'll have the big room all to yourself…"

"Sweet…"

"Unfortunately for you, it's right across from Fiora's room…."

"Not sweet…why the Hell is that a thing?..."

"Because you'll be her personal musician…"

"I thought I was _your_ personal musician…"

"Well, not anymore...you're going to be singing her to sleep from now on like you did the first night you were here…but I warn y-..."

I cut him off there. "You're gonna say that if I try anything funny that I'll die, right?...Like I would...I don't feel suicidal…"

' **Or insane…'**

"Just making sure, boy...people have tried…"

"And none of them learned that Fiora's about as willing to like someone as I am to eat glass?...Not sure if that's scary or hilarious…."

Before I could stand up to get out of the carriage, Mauren put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen Arthur, do me a favor and try to get along with her...I know you'll probably tear each other to pieces, but try and get on her good side before resorting to that, alright?..."

"I'll try my best, just know I'm not very good with people, and don't expect me to treat her nicely if I get the cold shoulder…."

"Thank you…"

With that, I got up and left the coach, and before me stood my friendly neighborhood Laurent Mansion. I was pretty sure it should have been named Laurent Palace, because the size of the thing was ridiculous. Statues of what I assumed to be guards stood watch over the walkway leading up to the doors, which were painted white and inlaid with gold floral designs that surrounded the sigil in the center. The building itself stretched for a football field in either direction, and who knows how far it went back. It was square with round towers at each end, and three rows of windows spanned the front of it. Combine all that with the intricate architecture, and you've got a palace more fit for royalty than a noble house.

' **I wonder if they have a hot tub...'**

I went to unpack my things, but servants were already doing it for me. "Uhh….you don't have to…"

One of the servants looked over at me with a face that screamed 'Don't say another word.'

"Nonsense, Lady Fiora's orders…"

 **'Oh god damnit….'**

"Please let me carry my ow-..." My statement was interrupted by booming laughter, courtesy of Mauren. "Did you tell her to do this?..."

"In a way...since you're going to be her player now, I told her that she might as well try to be friendlier…"

I sighed. "That's fair, I guess…wait…are you trying to set us up?..."

"You think I'd try and set up a peasant like you with my niece?...That's an insult to the family name itself!...One mo-"

"Alright! Alright!...Calm down…"

 **'…Probably shouldn't call him out on things anymore…'**

"Just get to your room, boy…and curb that mouth of yours before I sew it shut myself….and don't jump to conclusions like that either...both will get you killed here..." He stomped off, clearly irritated at my remarks. I thought I heard him whispering to himself too, but I decided it wasn't worth it.

 **'Yeah...I think I'll follow that advice….can't sing with a sewn mouth…'**

I followed the two servants to my room, and sure enough, it was right across from the Honorable Lady Laurent.

 **'Long may she reign….wait...she's not a queen….eh, close enough…'**

It didn't seem like she was around, so I went into my room and unpacked my trunk. The room was a little bigger than a standard hotel room, and pretty plain. A lot of the furniture was wood and had floral symbols carved into it.

 **'Man they like their flowers….I know it's their seal, but this is a bit much even for that…'**

After I unpacked everything, I decided to practice on my guitar for a bit. I jumped from riff to riff just trying to nail down a few complicated sequences. I even tried a few solos from songs like Stairway to Heaven and Hotel California. After getting through those, I decided to just relax and queue up.

 **'Oh wait….my computer is in the other world...riiight….I wonder if they have a library here then….'**

As I opened the door, I found someone standing in my way. I looked down and saw two blue eyes staring right back. Both of us jumped back a step or two and then I recognized who it was.

 **'Why is the support in top lane?!...'**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Chapter Four will be out within the next week, give or take a day or two. Until then, have a nice day/night wherever you may be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ DO I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. Chapter 3 of this story came out months ago, before the Fall Semester started (for me and other college readers). In short, I have no feasible excuses other than every time I tried to sit down and write, something else came up in life ( _UGH)_ or my brain said ** "This is terrible, REWRITE IT." **I've honestly had this chapter drafted for weeks, but every time I sit down to edit I find myself rewriting or adding entire sections. Sometimes writers block came at me. In short, for those of you waiting since Chapter 3 came out, I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates regarding this fanfic. I don't know how big the following for this is, but I thank each and every one of you who come and read this story. I will be waiting for the witch hunt 60 miles southeast of Pittsburgh in my dorm room.**

 **NOW, to answer a question posed by Str1fe, I don't know who I'm having marry Jarvan IV at this point. The two major ships are Quinn and Shyvana, and I'm having real trouble deciding. I might put it to a vote to be honest.**

 **FINALLY, as for future updates. Since I have time on Thursdays every week, starting next Thursday (10/26/2017), a chapter will be posted every two weeks. Downside to this is that chapters will be shorter, but no shorter than 2k words (the current length of each chapter is around 3.5k). This will help something like this not happen again, and it keeps everyone happy (especially my friend Biggs who might be the biggest fan of this fic, oh boy!**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter Four of For Whom I Play (sponsored by Heatap), if you get the chapter title, you are awesome.**

* * *

Chapter Four: One Foot on the Brake, One on the Throttle

My surprise guest was none other than the Maven herself, Sona. A pair of sky-blue twintails hung down over her shoulders, and a pair of matching eyes stared up at me.

' **HEY! Head in the game, dipshit, why is she here?! I don't remember talking with her at the inn….did I? Shit...'**

I shook myself back into reality to find Sona with her head cocked, still looking up at me. She seemed to be analyzing me, looking me up and down like some sort of mannequin. I followed her gaze over to my guitar, which was leaning against the wall. She walked over, reaching out towards it, but pulling back and looking to me, as if to assess my reaction.

' **What is she, restraining herself?'**

"U-uhm….did you want to hold it?..." She opened her mouth and seemed to say something under her breath, and a high pitched ringing filled my head that forced me to brace myself against the wall.

"Ah-ow…." I shook my head again. "What in the name of….fuuuuuck" I sat down on the wall, and she walked over, offering to help me up.

"I-I...I'm gonna just sit for a second….just….what….what just happened?..."

A soft voice spoke in my head, and I jumped, since telepathy shouldn't be real, at least on Earth. "I am so sorry….that usually doesn't h-happen...should I get someone?..." She circled around me, looking like an overprotective mother.

' **God please tell me this is real….'**

"Who is this God you speak of? What kind of god is he?"

"Oh….right….telepathy….Where I come from, God is the almighty creator of everything... at least in a certain religion….all powerful….and they're also the number one scapegoat for everything that goes right or wrong…It's really not something I care about anymore…or in the first place."

"Why do you blame your problems on them if they're all powerful? Wouldn't that incite some sort of punishment?"

"It's a love-hate relationship. I blame my problems on them, they take my problems away and replace them with other problems."

She went silent, cocking her head to the side.

"Aaaaanyways….why are you here?..."

She sort of jumped to attention. "O-oh! Right….I was told that a new musician for House Laurent had been hired….and that they were interested in joining the competition to sing at the Prince's Wedding."

"Come to scope out the competition then?..." I leaned my head back against the wall so that I was looking at the ceiling. "I guess that's warranted."

"Of course, but if I wanted to scout out the competition, I don't think I'd bother with a nobody such as yourself….sorry."

"Ouch."

"I said sorry!".

I sighed. "At least you don't bite….So why are you here? I seriously doubt my playing brought you here."

Sona stood there, and after a few seconds, looked down at her feet. "Well….your instrument sounds….interesting to say the least…."

"The stuff I was playing would sound better on another instrument...it sounds good on this, but there is a component I'm missing. Explaining it might take a while…"

"Oh...….What were you playing?"

"Solo segments from songs that are popular back home…." Flashes of Earth went through my mind, and I felt sad in spite of my happiness here.

"From Piltover?..." She asked in a voice that confirmed my suspicions of what she may have seen.

"Aye….from Piltover…" I stood up slowly, taking a deep breath. "From Piltover…"

"Could you play a song for me?..."

"...Why?"

"So I can scout out my competition…." She said jokingly. "What, you think I actually want to hear you sing?"

"I can't tell if you're more or less friendly than most people here...but unfortunately, I can't, seeing as you are my competition…"

She puffed out her cheeks. "You're no fun…"

"Well, you did just walk into my door a few minutes ago...I know who you are, and I have an idea of what you're capable of, so….Yeah….I have to play it safe…Good try though…"

"That's not fair! How is it that you know more about me than I know about you?...We just met!..."

"Ever factor in your celebrity status?..."

"Oh….right…."

"I think you might have to skedaddle here….a wild Fiora has appeared….and she doesn't look too happy…." Fiora walked into the room, standing between us. Sona took a few steps back, as if afraid.

Fiora looked at Sona. "And what, pray tell, are you doing with my musician? Not trying to get him to drop out already?..."

I can assume that Sona started exclusively conversing with Fiora, as I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. They kept looking at each other until Sona eventually left, her voice filling my head for a final comment. "Goodbye Mr. Mathisson…."

Compared to Fiora, Sona was more friendly, yet one could tell that she still had the same mindset. I guess our mutual profession was what enabled her to be more friendly.

I looked over at Fiora. "And how did she get in here?..."

"I invited her here to talk about the upcoming festival….How did she get in your room?...You didn't plan on doing anything unscrupulous did you?..."

"She came in after she heard me practicing, and really? Unscrupulous? I just met the girl a few minutes ago. I'd be more likely to try something with you than with her."

Fiora curled her upper lip with disdain. "You try anything with me I'll put your head on a spike, dog."

"And that's the reason I used you in this argument, because there's no way I would try anything…"

"Oh...Hold on!...Are you saying I'm not worth your time?..."

"Depends, are you still threatening to kill me?..."

"What if I wasn't?..."

"Still no, I've barely known you two days...that and a bunch of other factors."

"Like?..."

"Personal standards, Mauren threatening to kill me, and the fact that my opinion of you isn't too high…"

She instinctively reached for her sword, but she didn't draw it. "Do you have to always be an insufferable prick?..."

"Have you given me any reason not to be?...When we met at the inn, you immediately treated me like a piece of dirt under your boot, not to mention the cut you gave me."

"I gave you that cut because you insulted me!...You've been rude to me as well!..."

"That's true, we're both in the wrong, so why don't we at least have a mutual respect for each other?..."

She gritted her teeth, and lashed out in an angrier voice than usual. "Because you're a _peasant_ , a reprobate, no one!...Why should I show respect when I'm the one who should be respected outright?..."

"Because in my eyes you haven't shown me anything that I should show respect for. Big houses and fancy titles mean nothing to me. What interests me is what's left when someone doesn't have anything left to hide behind."

"Take away my name and I have my sword."

"What happens when your sword is taken away? What else can you do? How do you get people on your side? What do you do when other people come at you with a holier-than-thou attitude? In other words, what happens when people come at you the same way you come at me?"

"But that's exactly what you're doing!" She thrusted a finger in my face. "You think you're better than me!"

"Actually, I'm just trying to speak with you on equal terms. If I actually thought I was better than you, I wouldn't be playing you to sleep." I replied sternly, trying to get her to hear me out.

"That's only because I order you to, dog."

"According to Mauren, I'm a guest, which frees me from your orders unless I choose to follow them. So maybe you shouldn't keep calling me a dog!" I started to raise my voice a bit, annoyed at being belittled, then I blurted out. "Maybe you're the one who's the dog!"

A long silence stood between us as her face contorted, and the magnitude of what I just said started to sink in. Of course calling or implying that someone is a bitch on Earth has varying degrees of negative consequences. These consequences range from that person just not caring to them coming over and sticking their foot so far up your ass that Red Foreman would be jealous. But I was now in a place where insulting someone in that manner might just get me killed, and I like life right now.

Surprisingly, after I said that, I wasn't killed. But what followed was the entire conversation devolving into chaos. She and I began to _scream_ at each other, firing insults back and forth that increasingly got more and more toxic. The insults also became exponentially more profane, with Fiora linking together expletives that should never be linked, and me countering back with something even worse. After what seemed like hours of incomprehensible howling from both of us, we had run our vocal chords ragged, and both of us coughed almost every time we tried to speak. She sat down against the door, and I was propping myself against a wall. It was clear that both of us were at our limit as far as arguments went.

After it all ended, a storm of regret gathered at the edges of the room, eventually swallowing it up entirely. Fiora hugged her legs against her chest, and I sat down, still leaning on the wall. The silence drug on, broke only by the tick, tick, tick of the small old-fashioned clock that hung on the wall.

' **Well shit, this whole thing went to Hell in a handbasket….And there's the little voice that thanks me for being Captain Obvious. Yeah, fuck you…'**

Tick, tick, tick. ' **I'm gonna break that clock…God damnit I gotta fix this somehow...At least I hope I can fix this….'** I glanced over at Fiora for a second or two. Her face was still red with what was most likely anger, and her eyes were watering. Self-loathing replaced my regret, and I let out an exasperated sigh. ' **Probably not fixing this….not without time...Great job asshole, you just made a League champion cry, you happy? No? Jus- GAAAAAH!'** This internal scolding went on for a while, until a violent coughing fit threw me out of it. I decided I had enough of the needles in my throat, and I slowly stood up. Fiora looked up at me for a brief moment, but then put her chin on her knees again. As I opened the other door, I expected a medieval SWAT team to be waiting in the wings to save their leader. Instead I was greeted by an empty hallway that was eerily quiet. No servants, no members of the house, nothing.

' **What's going on?...Did they all just leave?...'**

Seeing as Fiora wasn't moving, I crept out of the room, making my way towards the kitchen. ' **Alright, I know you have tea, where is it…'** I went into the pantry and rummaged around until I found a tea kettle, a teapot, and some loose herbal tea in a wooden container. ' **So glad I got curious about how you make good tea….YouTube tutorials are amazing…'** Eventually I found a large keg that stored water and I filled the kettle up and waited for it to boil. After I made the tea, I grabbed two cups because my conscience kept bugging me about it. I took the tea back to the room on a tray, and set it on the nightstand. As I turned to hand Fiora her cup, I realized that she was asleep. ' **Maybe I should let sleeping dogs lie...or maybe not…Why the hell...How can she sleep at a time like this?...Fuck it...'** I put down the cup and shook her gently by the shoulder, waking her up. When she looked at me with an irritated look, I whispered as best I could "I hope you know you're not sleeping here…" She yawned, looking over at the teapot and pointing at it. I nodded and offered her a cup, which she took after giving me a weird look. I poured my cup and sat down across from her, hoping that it all was over for now. As I sipped my tea, I realized that I out of all the people I've met, no one made me absolutely livid like this. No one had made me scream at them like Fiora, and maybe that was a good thing.

' **Hold on, am I trying to make something good out of this argument?!...Reality check Arthur. You said shit that should not have been said, and in the end, you both ended up regretting it! There is no bright side. You want a bright side? Look! There's a yellow wall in this room, it's literally the bright side!...God I hate myself sometimes.'**

I looked at the tea, and took a sip. After a few more swigs I decided that I should have hunted for some booze, because I didn't want to remember tonight. As I looked at the ceiling, who was quickly becoming my best friend, I heard a mumbled whisper from across the room.

"Y-you couldn't have gotten some rum?..."

"We're gonna need something a little bit-" I coughed into my elbow before continuing. "A little bit stronger than rum. Too bad we don't have any vodka..."

"What's vodka?"

After taking another drink of tea, it was easier to speak, even though I was hoarse. "Oh my sweet summer child, if only you knew, I guarantee you wouldn't be here."

"Are you Piltover's resident drunk as well as it's best minstrel?"

"Kinda…" I was a frequent attendee of college parties, since the booze took the stress of project deadlines out of my mind.

"Hm." She finished her cup before me, setting it down beside her. "Thank you...for the tea."

"No problem….Speaking of which...when I went to make it, the entire mansion was empty…"

She sighed. "They probably heard us and left. Probably went to an opera house for the next few hours."

"I take it that you arguing with someone like this is normal?"

"You could say that." She rested her chin on her knees and looked down at the floor. Another long silence seemed to creep into the room, and we were left with our thoughts again. Finally, I just couldn't take it and got it off my chest, except I heard two voices instead of one..

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

' **Hold up.'**

We both looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

"Did you just-"

"Apologize to you? Yes...surprised? I said things that were uncalled for."

"Kind of an understatement there, but I guess I'll take it."

"You said some things too."

"I think that's a bigger understatement….but thanks for not uh…"

"I couldn't...It's ceremonial...it's all one piece…"

"Oh…Would you have?"

"Yes...I would have...but now….maybe not."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because maybe there's some lesson to be learned. My father once said there's always a bright side. Maybe the bright side to this is that we got our anger toward each other out in the open."

"Not to be pessimistic...well...maybe to be...we may have both vented, but that was replaced with regret…"

"Hm…"

After another few minutes of silence, I stood up and finished off my second cup of tea. "C'mon….it's time for both of us to go to bed…"

"You're not going to be able to sing with that voice…" She slowly got up as I grabbed my guitar. Fiora seemed almost skittish as she took a few steps away from me towards the door. "And I thought you said that you wouldn't play for me because of what I said."

"I never said that. Besides, I need to counteract the bad karma from earlier. Probably won't balance out all of it, but it's a start."

"Karma is an Ionian leader, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Where I come from, karma isn't a person, it's a sort of….perspective? Concept? The gist is what goes around comes around. You do good things, and good things happen to you, same thing with bad things. Not a bad way to live, thanks Hinduism."

"I thought you came from Piltover, and what is Hinduism, some folksy religion?"

"Listen here, there is something to be found in every religion, so don't bash it. Life lessons aside, we need to get you to bed. In order to do that, you need to go and change while I get my guitar ready and think of a song."

"What about your voice?"

"I never said I was going to sing. Like I said, I'm going to play. Besides, I'm already putting a lot of strain on it just by talking. I might just sing more softly than usual."

I walked out and across the hall, then looked back. Fiora hadn't moved. "I can tell you that you probably don't want to sleep in my room, who knows what diseases a peasant like me could carry." I smirked evilly, trying to mess with her a bit. That sort of faded when the regret loomed over me again. To be honest, I wasn't the sort of person to get angry all that often, I'd been like that my entire life. But when I did, it overflowed, and I usually said too much. Not that I didn't receive as much as I gave, her words cut deep when I remember them for the second time. Even though we both apologized, the forgiving part of it didn't feel genuine. The way I was handling the aftermath felt even worse, like I was just brushing it off. I felt my face turn from a smirk to one etched with regret. My thoughts went back to the moment I saw her cry, and the resentment towards myself compounded.

' **Regret round two, yaaaaaay….'**

And there we stood, for what seemed like hours again. We just stood there, until Fiora stood beside me as she walked toward her room. "Listen, like you said before, we….'vented'...if that's what you want to call it. At least you didn't challenge me to a duel. Let's just go to bed. Whatever regret you have, it'll pass, believe me….this isn't the time I've argued with someone until my voice gave out…" She went into her room and closed the door, probably because she was going to change.

' **...And she switched back like a lightswitch….man I'm bad at this…'**

I shook my head, pushing the regret to the back of my head so that I could think of a song to play.

' **Sultans of Swing? No...I need an electric guitar for that one.…The Sound of Silence? No, because I kinda want to use that at this competition and if she recognizes it I'm done for...Maybe something from home, but I haven't sang it since I came over to the states...Fuck it, I need a bit of home...'**

I tuned my guitar for a few minutes and tested the strings. The song I was thinking to play was 'The Parting Glass.' Before I came to America, I lived in Galway, and my father would take me out to the pub he ran on the edge of the city. Long story short, I got to know and play a lot of songs. I took my tea with me to her door, hoping a few last swigs would help my voice even just a little bit.

Fiora eventually opened the door for me, signaling that she had finished changing into her pajamas. Or was it a nightgown? Questions for later. I walked into her room and sat down in the same chair I sat in last time I was there. After I sat down, Fiora sat up quietly and watched me play the intro chords. I closed my eyes and began to sing, not aware that she didn't already roll over to sleep.

" _Of all the money that e'er I had, I have spent it in good company…_ " My voice came out cracked and hoarse, and even though the tea helped quite a bit, my voice wasn't going to be in tip top shape. I barely got through the second verse before I called it and started coughing.

' **Yeah….I'm not gonna talk tomorrow….craaap….'**

I opened my eyes and saw Fiora still watching me from the bed. "Aren't yo-" I go into a small coughing fit, but after a few moments it dies down. "...Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?..."

"Yes...asleep. You can leave now...Oh, and make sure your voice is in good shape, because that was terrible." She rolled over, and I decided to head back to my room, considering I needed just as much rest as she did, if not more. After I got into bed, I stared at the ceiling wondering about this music competition and the mask.

' **If I used the mask, and no one could figure out who I was during the competition, does that mean that I would be going as someone else? I could, although I would need a good excuse as to why I wasn't going to do it. Then again, if I enter with the mask I would only be judged by pure talent. Since no one coul-...I'm overthinking thissss….lovely, just another thing on my plate. I'll have to talk with Mauren tomorrow, he'll probably want me to just go as myself instead of using the mask….'**

* * *

 **Congrats! You made it to the end! As always, thank you for reading, and I'll see you on October 26th. If I haven't posted by then, spam my inbox.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back as promised previously with the fifth chapter. The next chapter will be two weeks from now, on November 9th, college and other things permitting. As always, if any of you have any suggestions/comments, feel free to PM me, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 5: So Begins the Cheese

"You should use the mask."

' **...Eh?'**

"Hold on just a second…..You want me to use the mask that obstructs my identity in a competition tha- actually the only reason I see not to use it would be that it might be against the rules. Then again, what's the reason for using it Mauren? Am I some vigilante music player? Behold! I am Fretman! My guitar playing is so good it forces criminals to abandon their ways and turn to the ways of music and righteousness!"

Mauren and I just about died of laughter after that. There were even a few heads that turned toward us throughout the tavern we were in, but they turned back to their drinks after we calmed down.

"Even if it makes you look eccentric, you should still use it. When no one knows who you are, they can't judge you on where you're from."

"Is that a problem around here?"

"A problem kept under wraps, but yes, it is a problem. It goes without saying that Demacia's disgust of Noxus is out in the open for everyone to see. However, the one that isn't in the open is the distrust of Piltovans. Their nobility and how they conduct themselves disgusts most Demacians. The way the have their enforcers keep things under wraps instead of settling debts like true nobles."

"I'm guessing that you share those beliefs then?" I took another sip of the mug I was drinking from, which was filled with a weak ale that tasted similar to hard cider or something of the like. It didn't have the kick I was used to, but it was better than the piss some people brought to parties. I was also the only thing Mauren would buy me, his reasoning being 'a young man like yourself has too many good things in your life, you shouldn't accidentally wash it all away with liquor.'

"Unfortunately, in my younger days, I did hold that belief. However in recent times, the land has become more and more connected, and in reality, people that happen to fit that mold are few and far between."

"But you think that most of the people who will be watching or judging this competition might think I do fit it?"

"I can say that without a doubt that some, if not a good chunk of them, will have that prejudice. Which is all the reason you need to wear it."

"If I wear it, I'll have to come up with a name of some sort, or another identity altogether."

 **'Nananananananananananananananana Fretman, Fretman...'**

"I think just a name would be easier. The record-keeper for the contest doesn't require anything except a name from the player, but you'll still need a sponsor."

"I'm guessing you're going to be the one sponsoring me? Won't that give me away?"

"As it so happens, the sponsor is only needed if you win."

"And why's that? A sponsor is needed to back me in the competition right?"

Mauren shook his head. "The sponsor in this case pertains to the prize. You remember what the prizes were of course..."

This time it was me shaking my head. "You'll have to remind me. My brain is fried from the events of last night, as I'm sure you know."

"I'm surprised you're alive, my boy. I'm even more surprised you didn't get your bits chopped off and burned." He took a large gulp from his mug.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing that kept that from happening to me was the fact that we wore each other out to the point that we didn't care about anything anymore."

"Ah, so you made progress?"

"Progress on what?" I raised my brow, acting clueless as to what he was implying.

 **'I'm pretty sure we made progress on my acceptance as her minstrel, I'm not sure if we made the type of progress you're implying. Personally I want to stay away from that path for a solid minute...'**

"Nothing, nothing at all. Anyways, the prizes were a small manor in High Silvermere, a city in the north of the country, the title of 'Royal Minstrel and Conductor of Music', and lordship over High Silvermere as a Minor House of Demacia. The sponsor is a representative of the Elder House that will have the Minor House added to its subordinates. For example, if you won, you would be 'House Mathisson under Laurent.' Just as House Laurent is 'House Laurent under Lightshield'."

"Essentially I'll be a noble under a sponsoring house. So, is this competition basically being used as a political opportunity for control over High Silvermere?"

"More or less."

"So you did have a motive for allowing me into your house." I wasn't totally surprised, and I didn't care much anyways. Where I fell into people's schemes didn't matter to me, considering I didn't have much of a choice anyways.

"Took you long enough to figure out, boy. But it's not like I'm motivated entirely by power."

"What else is it?"

"I want to see Madame Buvelle lose for once, and I think you can do it. I think you can beat her."

"I feel like there's something else you're not telling me, but continue."

"Your style of music is eccentric, what with your weird instrument and your foreign songs that don't even sound Piltovan. However, that gives the people something new to hear. Nobody wants to hear another rendition of 'Demacian Reverie'."

"I guess not. But back to the first issue...what's my fake identity going to be?"

Mauren took a drink and thought for a minute. "I could give you ten thousand nicknames, but I think you'd have to do it for yourself."

"How'd you figure ten thousand nicknames? I don't think you'd have time to sit here and count to ten thousand. But that does give me a bit of an idea. As it so happens, there's a word where I come from that means ten thousand."

 **'Myriad would be fun, but it sounds weird, and it's not like I know ten thousand songs...I probably only know a thousand. But, it doesn't sound too bad...'**

He scoffed "Why would you want to to be called a word that means ten thousand? You don't know ten thousand of anything. Except nothing, but that's the ale talking. At least tell me the word isn't a number or something." He took another drink, finishing off the mug and ordering another.

"It's Myriad, it doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"Well it's better than ten thousand. It'll have to do, but are you sure you want that name? I've never heard of it before, and it doesn't ring any bells in the languages I've studied."

'Jokes on you! It doesn't exist here because it's Greek! Suck it blue!...Speaking of which...If I'm in a world where English shouldn't exist, then how am I understanding anything they're saying?...Might be because the lore was written in English...Oh well.'

"That's actually clever considering you're going to be unknown to everybody there, it might be beneficial to have a name with no identity either. If we called you 'The Rose' then we'd be found out."

"Speaking of the house, how's Fiora going to react to it? It's not like she'll be on board with her minstrel hiding behind a mask."

"She won't be, which is why you're going to be entering twice. Once as yourself, as 'Myriad'. You're going to fail the initial part, and then succeed in the second. This way Fiora knows you've tried and aren't in the contest at all. She'll still keep you around because of your job, but you'll have to live a double life for a while. Are you able to do this, boy?"

"...You've had this planned for a while haven't you?"

Mauren's face became a shit-eating grin. "Nooooo..."

After our conversation at the bar, we rode back to Laurent Palace, as it should be named. Mauren said he needed to take care of some business involving the contest, since he was appointed by the Royal Family to oversee the security aspects of the contest. I ended up going to my room to mull the situation over.

 **'Don't worry, Arthur, it's just a political power play. It's not like Mauren is trying to set me up with his niece. This competition is certainly not going to involve me having to lie to everyone's face...Yes, brain, all of those statements are lies. I'm still fucking wondering why Mauren's trying to set me up. It's going to backfire more than me thinking it was a good idea to study French drunk...'**

I paced around my room until I realized that there was a sealed envelope lying on the nightstand. It was a normal white envelope sealed with some sort of symbol, yet I had a feeling it had to do with the competition. Inside was a folded parchment, and on the parchment was a nicely written message acknowledging my status as a contestant, and what the first phase of the competition was.

 **'A sad song? Well, that's not too too hard. The problem is how am I going to compete with Sona? She has the ability to manipulate emotions with her music, while my performance is based solely on musical skill and talent. I CALL FUCKING HAX DAMNIT!...'**

I shook my head in frustration. **'But Mauren says I can beat her, so I might as well give it the ol' college try...yaaaay...someone believes in meeee...But it'll be Myriad up there, so that's when I'll have to actually try...'**

The mask that was going to be used was sitting on the nightstand as well, and I decided that I should try it on to make sure it wasn't uncomfortable. To my surprise, even though it didn't have any sort of strap, it seemed to stick to my face. My vision wasn't obstructed either, rather I could see as if I didn't have it on at all. **'What the hell is this mask made of?...Mardi Gras...Definitely the spirit of Mardi Gras condensed and made into a mask. Mask is a go at least...The song though is still an issue...Maybe Hurt would do...'**

I took the mask off and put it back on the nightstand, and went over to my guitar, running through my list of sad songs. **'Hurt, The Scientist, Fix You...why the hell am I only thinking of Coldplay songs?!...'** I played some random chords while I thought. **'The Band Played Waltzing Matilda...The Sound of Silence...Hallelujah...I think I'll have plenty of options for this...stress gone now...'**

I looked up from my guitar to see Fiora at my door, waiting in her nightgown.

"Hadn't realized it had gotten this late, sorry." I got up and cracked my neck, and Fiora cringed slightly at it, causing me to chuckle. "Not used to joint cracking I see..."

"I'm just not used to someone snapping their own neck. And yes, it's quite late...is your voice better from yesterday?"

"Concerned?..." I smirked.

"No, I just want you barking like a normal dog instead of a dying one."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me a dog?"

"The doghouse is always in his owner's backyard, so I don't think so."

I knew at this point that it wasn't worth getting into an argument over, and that she wasn't being particularly malicious with her words. As a result, I brushed off her jabs as just normal conversation between her and I. I followed her into her room and I sat down in my normal spot. Before I was able to play, she spoke up.

"What are you going to do if you win the competition?..."

"I suppose I'll learn what I have to do, and I might not be sticking around for much longer if I do. If I do win, what will you do?"

"I'll have to get another dog, even though they won't bark as well as you do."

I laughed. "A compliment from you on my singing? That's a new one from you..."

"Barking and singing are hardly the same thing. A minstrel can be replaced as easily as a dog, that's all I meant."

I'm sure a big shit-eating grin formed on my face. "Uh-huh, right."

"Just play me something...I don't need your facetiousness right now, I need your music."

I still had the shit eating grin on my face as I began to play. " _When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold..._ "

At the end of the song, she rolled over, and rolled over again, then she sat up. "Why is everything you know a sad song?"

"That wasn't necessarily a sad song...Well, to some people it might be."

"It's about telling someone to not get close to you, and one last night was about two good friends parting, those are both sad if you think about them."

"Would you rather me sing love songs?"

"Probably sounds better than the sad songs, so yes, play one."

"Alright, I'm going to play the cheesiest, most sappy one I know."

"I didn't mean you should go to the extreme!"

"Fine, fine, one not-so-cheesy song coming right up..." I again started to play, having no trouble in picking out a song this time.

 **'I'm still making it cheesy...eheheheheeee...'**

". _..I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths...Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts..._ " I replaced the long droughts of singing that are usually filled with electronic music with slow acoustic sections to make sure that I still kept the right pace in the song, and by the end, Fiora was asleep. The next time I looked up from the guitar, the sun was peeking through the window.

"Ah Christ...this is why I shouldn't play with my..." A huge yawn escaped from me. "...eyes closed...fuck...Well I'm dead...I need my rites..."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! I'll be back with Chapter 6 two weeks from now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's chapter six! As always, feel free to leave reviews and comments, they are all appreciated. The next chapter will be posted on November 23rd barring any Thanksgiving things. If that happens, I will be sure to update this chapter header or my profile bio.**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Need Therapy

 **'Well...this is bad.'**

I had a guess that it was early in the morning, considering the sun wasn't too bright, but I couldn't tell for sure. Luckily, Fiora was still asleep in her bed, and that meant that I still had time to ditch my date with Death.

 **'Or would it be Kindred in my case?...Fuck it, no time...'**

Unfortunately for me, Fate decided to throw a proverbial wrench that I couldn't dodge. As I got up sneaky beaky like, the bedroom door opened, and Mauren walked in. I froze in place, practically shitting myself as he looked at me. Even though his face turned to pure rage, he motioned for me to get up and leave the room. After he closed the door behind me, he turned to me and spoke in a low, blank sounding voice.

"You've got ten seconds to explain yourself starting now, and if you manage to amuse me just enough, you might not die..."

It was the type of voice your parents used when your parents knew that you knew you did something wrong, and they didn't even have to yell at you. But, as I had experienced that same situation before, I still knew that the pain train was about to pull into the station.

"Alright...so after she went to sleep, I was too lazy to get up...Plus that chair is damn comfortable..."

 **'...Yeah, that's the best I could come up with isn't it?...Damn..'**

Now, if I had been a bystander to my own situation, Mauren's face would have been pure gold. He stared at me like I had told him blasphemy mixed with the highest form of Reddit bullshit. "You expect me to believe those lies?...'The chair was comfortable'...Who sleeps in a chair?...Maybe you are the mangy dog everyone calls you."

"Mauren do you really believe that if I had somehow gotten your niece to sleep with me that I would come out alive? Let alone have the common sense left to realize Death was gonna be at my doorstep the next morning? It's like taking one plus one, except it's me plus her equals me and Kindred taking a long walk to Hell and back."

 **'I really need to get myself into therapy after this whole thing ends...'**

Mauren gave me a long, hard look, presiding over me like a judge and an executioner. "Fine, you'll get out of this one. You have three hours until your ceremonies begin, go and get prepared."

I stood there a bit dumbfounded.'Can't belie-' The wind was knocked out of me as Mauren's fist collided with my sternum. It didn't knock me down, but it certainly knocked me back a few steps. "Never said you would get out untouched."

 _ **'YOU'RE A DICK!'**_

After coughing my lungs up for the second time that week, I gave him the bird as he left the hallway, then I drug myself to my room. "This place is going to kill me, bring me back to life with Voodoo magic, then hand me a hundred dollar bill laced with anthrax...Yeah I'm gonna need that therapy real soon..."

I started to get everything together, all the while thinking about what sad song I'd play. **'I think I'll just go with Hurt...it's sad with minimal explanation, and it doesn't have any references that go over everyone's head...'** I got dressed in the clothes with the Laurent sigil, and put the ones without into another bag along with the mask.

"I'll have to talk with Mauren on how he would know that Myriad and I are one and the same. It'll probably be convoluted as hell."

After getting packed and eating breakfast, I went to look for him. I was told he was in his study working, so I popped in. "Mauren we may have a problem..."

"Are there Noxians knocking on our door threatening us with fire and death?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Then it's a problem I can solve. What seems to be the issue?"

"The mask, how'll you know Myriad and I are the same person?"

"I won't. You'll have to reveal yourself at some point."

"...Oh"

"That mask works by removing all memories of the wearer from those around them for as long as they wear the mask."

"At least it's not permanent."

"The practicality of the mask would be drastically reduced, but yes, it is a good thing."

"Alright, I'll see you when it's time to leave then."

And so I did. I left the study and waited in my room until it was time to go. Servants loaded my guitar and my bag into the carriage, and Mauren and I set off toward the center of the city.

The city was filled with everything you expected in a bustling city. We passed through a marketplace, various houses and manors, complete with all types of people roaming the streets. Beggars, merchants, commonfolk,and the elite accompanied by their entourage of caretakers.

 **'Never imagined I would see the lore of this game in a way like this...You could make an entire story just from how far you could take the lore...'**

The carriage stopped in front of what looked to be an opera house. It was bigger than any music hall that I'd seen before, at least from the outside. And surprisingly, there weren't huge amounts of people waiting to get in. **'Well, it's certainly not a talent show...thank God...'**

"Mauren, how many people are in this thing?"

"Ten, including your double-self. I've already put in the paperwork for the both of you, so as soon as you throw your first audition, you can come back immediately."

"Efficiency thy name is Mauren Laurent, thank God." I stepped down out of the carriage and waited for him to follow.

"You'll be on your own from here. When you're done, take off the mask and inform the courier to come and get me at the Lark's Tavern. He's over there." He pointed to someone looking like a medieval postal worker. "Good luck..." He started to close the door to the carriage, but opened it again. "One more thing, whatever you do, don't play anything until you get on stage, the other competitors will snatch it from you."

"Well damn..."

"As I said before, good luck." He closed the hatch and he went off to whatever tavern he mentioned before.

 **'Lark's Tavern...huh...Was it the one we went to before?...'**

I walked into the building and was immediately greeted by a shrewd man in a tailcoat. He was sitting behind a desk, and I guessed he was the one in charge of who arrived and when. "And you are?"

"I'm Arthur Mathisson from Piltover, I'm here to participate in the music competition." The man looked down at the piece of parchment rolled out in front of him. "Yes...Mathisson...you'll be next then. Please go through that door on my right and do everything Madame Buvelle says. She will be in charge of your evaluation."

"Sona Buvelle will be in charge of my evaluation?"

"Yes, in fact, she is. As the authority on music in Demacia, the Lightshield family thought it good to make her the judge for entrance into the selection trials. Of course, she will be participating herself, but the Crown felt that there was no one else as qualified as her."

"Oh boy..."

 **'Now I have to disappoint Sona and Fiora...fan-fucking-tastic...and I don't even know if I can beat Sona at her own game yet…'**

I thanked the man and proceeded to go through the door and onto the stage. It was filled with racks of instruments, anything from a piccolo to a grand piano on the far side. Of course, there were some that I'd never seen before, like what looked to be a musical jack-in-the-box combined with bagpipes. Sona was sitting in the front row quietly writing things down in a notebook.

"Uhhh, excuse me..." She looked up and smiled.

"I guess I'll finally get to see you play a song after all."

"Don't get too excited..."

She had me select two instruments to play songs on, and told me to play a song on each, specifically sad ones. "I thought I only had to play one song for this."

"Yes, one song on each instrument."

 **'Great...the only other instrument I play is the piano, I haven't played in a few months, I might be a little rusty...'**

Even though I mostly played the guitar, my parents raised me on playing piano. In fact, most of the music competitions I attended with my college orchestra didn't allow for guitar. Long story short, playing guitar was my loved hobby, and playing piano was almost a chore.

 **'Fuck it, at least I'll be able to play what I want and not what my professor wants.'**

So it began, my fake audition. I didn't just mindlessly play, but since I had to think of a song to play on the piano, it made the guitar throw all the more genuine. **'Hallelujah...uhhh...Coldplay songs, oh wait...boom...I got it...'**

Halfway through the first song, Sona stopped me. "I thought you were going to impress me, and you did. Your lack of commitment to your music has left you out of practice. Leave."

 **'Well damn...Even if I was faking this that still hurts...'** Instead of saying anything back, I just hung my head in fake sorrow and left the stage.

 **'Easy part's done, hard part's coming up...'**

I went into another room and changed into my unmarked clothes, put on the mask, and visited the man at the desk again. "Name?"

"Myriad."

He looked down at the piece of paper again, and crossed my real name off, as he had been informed of my failure while I was changing. "You're the late entry, and you'll be the last one today. Please go through the door on my left. The rest of the competitors are there."

"Thank you." I made my way to a large open room with various groups of people waiting for their turn on stage. Looking around one could see a group of violinists, a standard orchestra complete with some of the wonky instruments on stage, and some solo musicians humming to themselves. I took a seat in one of the corners of the room and waited. One by one they went onto the stage, and one by one, they come off silent. The only two that didn't experience this disappointment were the violinists and one of the solo musicians.

I went up on stage and faced Sona once again. She looked at me with a mixture of contempt and boredom. "It seems you'll have to fill the final slot. Pick two instruments and play your songs."

"I choose the piano and the instrument in my hand..."

"Right, right..." She yawned. "Go on..."

 **'Alllrighty then...'**

I walked over to a chair and sat down. After getting warmed up and apologizing to Sona for wasting time, I began the intro to my first song.

"I hurt myself today...to see if I still feel...I focused on the pain...the only thing that's real..." As the song went on, Sona slowly sat up in her chair, starting intently at me. Meanwhile, I was channeling my inner Cash, somehow conveying the tired feeling in his voice when he covered the song. By the end of it, a few tears ran down the side of Sona's face, and boy was I taken aback.

"Uhh, are you okay?..."

"Yeah...but you should've played that well the first time you were up there..."

 **'...How did she...'**

"I CAN READ YOUR MIND...That mask doesn't work..." She gave me a disappointed look.

 **'Fuck...'** I shifted in my seat. "Please don't tell Fiora...this entire thing hinges on that..."

"Apologize..."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have lied to me."

"Will you keep your mouth closed?"

"Only if I get a favor from you."

"Fine, what's the favor." **'Please don't be something ambiguous...'**

"Nothing bad, just a favor...but I'll let you know when I'm using it."

"Fine...I'm sorry for using the mask..."

"That's not what I want you to apologize for...you threw your first audition and didn't play your best."

"That's...remarkably corny...But fine...sorry for not giving it my all the first time I was up here...Now I gotta play my second song..."

"Don't worry about that...you're already through to the selection trials..."

"Doesn't matter, I came to play two songs, I'm playing two songs..."

I put down my guitar and started my way over to the piano, while Sona just sighed and watched. I took a few minutes to warm up my rusty hands, playing a few sequences out until I felt I was ready. "Now this, this is gonna be even cornier than what you just pulled..."

"Just play the song...I need to go home..."

I played the first measures of the intro and began once again. "I woke up...you next to me...You said 'good morning...are you free?'...The sun crept in...for one last time...I was alive...the day I died..."

At the end of the song, Sona just sat there for a few seconds, then smiled. "So...you were thinking about Fiora in the beginning of that song...she was the one next to you."

"Hey hold up...I didn't think that, you're grasping at straws."

Her smile grew more evil, and I realized what I was dealing with. **'Mathisson used Smart ass!...'** "What, did you want it to be you I thought about?"

"Your 'smart-ass' thing isn't effective, but it would have been more amusing had you said something along the lines of both of us."

I jumped off of the bench next to the piano. "...Calm down there Satan...I can't die twice..."

Sona's cackles resonated in my head as I stared at her smile. "You...you're evil...and I am not sure how I feel about that...I'm leaving." I got up and exited the stage.

"Just remember I have blackmail!"

 **'Blackmail my ass...just because I had a Freudian slip doesn't mean you get to exploit them.'** I changed in the same small room from earlier, and went outside to find Mauren.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Update 1: Hello Food Coma my old friend

**Hey everyone! Just an update chapter this time. I'm home for Thanksgiving Break, so unfortunately there won't be any chapter this week. There will, however, be one next week on November 30th. I hope everyone is having a good Thanksgiving, and best of luck if you decide to venture out on Black Friday. As always, song requests are welcomed, I've already gotten a couple, and I'm currently thinking about putting them in. Thank you for your patience and Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 7

**And I'm back! Not a minute too soon either. Thankfully this Thursday didn't fall on Finals Week, but here is the chapter. Thanks everyone for your patience, and the next chapter will be on December 14. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and got where they needed to be. Anyways, here is For Whom I Play Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I can't talk right now, my foot is in my mouth

The tavern wasn't hard to find, and soon I was back sitting across from Mauren. I explained to him how the earlier ordeal went, omitting the part about Sona figuring me out. No one needed to know about that.

"Sounds like the whole thing went how it should have. Now all you have to do is win the damn thing."

"Right, I have to win against the best musician this side of Runeterra, because that's a walk in the park."

 **'And a dance with the devil.'**

"You made her cry didn't you? If you can move her that much with your music, then you have a chance at besting her with it."

"You are horribly optimistic about me winning this, aren't you? What makes you so sure that I'll take it all?"

He sat back and thought for a moment. "Maybe because no one travels around with an instrument in the street anymore. They're all either choirs or orchestras. They play beautiful music, but where's the soul in it?. At least you put your heart into it along with your blood, sweat, and tears."

"I just sing Mauren, I don't try and inspire people with it. But I guess you're right, I always try and put something into it when I sing. The emotions and things I think about drive the songs. Without it, it might as well just be sound. Anyways, what am I gonna do when Fiora finds out that I didn't make it? Well, not me me, but masked me."

"Are you afraid that she'll say something?"

"Mauren, you and I both know that she'll do more than just say something. It'll be along the lines of putting a sword to my throat and yelling 'You are a disgrace to this house!' And then she'll probably run me through!"

"I won't let that happen. You'll probably be scolded, yes, but you won't be killed or anything along those lines."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Like I said, I won't let her. That and I don't think I'll find another musician she likes as much as you do."

"Are you still intent on setting us up? It's not gonna happen."

 **'Not in a million years, my friend, not even for money.'**

"You mean you've been around her this long an-"

"Mauren a week is not that long, get your internal clock fixed. A week is not long enough for some people to catch feelings, not me good sir."

"But wait about love at first sight? Do you believe in that?"

"...No. That's false advertising."

"And I thought you were a romantic...with your type of music."

"I've played one cheesy song, that doesn't mean I'm a romantic. Yes, someone can be exceptionally beautiful, and when someone sees them for the first time, infatuation can set i-...Why in the world am I talking like this?"

"Maybe because you're in denial?" Mauren smirked after taking another drink.

"...And if I am?"

"You know what you have to do then. Win the tournament, get the girl, and go from there."

 **'I'm gonna really have to do some introspection, aren't I?'**

"Well if I'm gonna win the tournament, I might as well have a purpose for winning." I said halfheartedly.

 **'I am not in denial, just waiting. Waiting on the world to DAMNIT NOT THIS SONG AGAIN. I don't need it stuck in my head again, it's what got me into this whole song and dance.'**

Eventually, Mauren and I made our way back to the mansion, and I did get a hefty scolding from Fiora, but in the end she was just disappointed in me. Of course, it was like your parents saying they weren't mad, just disappointed, which always hurts more than it should.

 **'Oh well, at least I didn't actually fail. I just threw the audition, no biggie.'**

As I entered my room, I noticed what looked to be another letter from whoever was running the contest.

 **'Oh boy, another thing for me to mull over. Wonder what I have to play this time. Watch it be some sort of duet.'** I shuddered at the thought of singing with someone else. I never liked the coordination needed to sing a duet, especially when you couldn't choose who you were singing with.

I opened the letter, and It showed a bracket with all the musicians who made it. Then I got to the interesting part of the letter. When I say interesting, I meant for the other people in it, not me.

 _'Dear contestants, due to the request of a certain person, the next part of the competition will be performed in duets.'_

 **'Ah, I knew I'd have to choke on my own foot eventually. GOD DAMNIT.'** I kept on reading, hoping to find a sliver of something that could be considered good news. _'Myriad, your duet partner will be Sona Buvelle, and if you win, you two will perform in the finale.'_

 **'Oh boy! Of course, it's the devil herself. Pleased to meet you, I've already guessed your name!'**

I turned the letter over, since there was never a proper closing, and I found the source of my woes in its place. 'Do you remember that favor I talked about?'

"No..."

 _'I already knew about the next round, and I requested you to be my partner. Make sure to bring your mask, you'll need it. Sincerely, Sona Buvelle.'_

"No no no...That's not gonna fly! I don't do duets!...I don't like people..."

 _'P.S. My attendant will be there in the morning to pick you up, we only have a week to practice, we need to get started early.'_

"...The college student is screaming now. I wanna procrastinate damnit!..."

I put the letter back down and fell back onto my bed, irritated by being taken out of my comfort zone. Not that I wasn't already out by being transported to a fantasy world, but I at least had my music. Now that was being encroached on.

 **'AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...I don't wanna get up early! I've been sleeping in! I like doing that!...And another thing, how in the world did she get this letter to me? Mauren must have done something, someone must have done something!...It is not a good day.'**

I wallowed in self-pity for maybe an hour before heading down to eat. I hadn't eaten much today, so my stomach was making dying whale noises. Usually I ate after everyone else because the last time I ate with everyone, they all spoke about things that weren't interesting. Plays, symphonies, cheese. You may think I'm kidding, but they were the stereotypical noble family. Not my type of people.

But this time, I walked in right in the middle of it. Fiora's family were gathered around the table, gossiping with each other. I crept around on the edge of the room, hoping to avoid being noticed. However, one of the people who looked like a guest piped up. "Excuse me?" I looked in his direction. "Yes, you. Fetch me another pitcher of wine."

 **'Oh right, the other reason why I don't attend the family dinners.'**

I put on my polite mask and attitude. "I apologize, I am I'm not a servant, sir. According to Sir Mauren, I am Lady Laurent's personal minstrel. The only one who can direct me is her."

"Are you telling me that you're defying my order?" The man stood up. He was old, yet very much in shape for his age. His face had two or three scars, presumably from battle wounds.

"I never said that, I've only said that I don't answer to you. In a sense, yes, I am defying you, but only by saying you've no right to order me when I have to obligation to follow you."

"You have an obligation to follow those who are higher than you in status, no matter who they are, boy!" His face grew more tense as he turned to Fiora. "Are you going to sit back and watch as this worm dares talk back to your guest?"

Fiora replied with a cool and collected tone. "Lord Crownguard, you are correct in saying that those who are lower should follow orders. However that man is right, he has no obligation to follow your orders. He is my personal servant, and any insult directed on him is directed at me. Shall I assume then that you were calling me a worm?"

 **'Crownguard...huh...'**

"N-not at all milady, only that he should know his place."

"He does. It is playing for me, not fetching me wine. Besides, he won't bring a full pitcher back, so it's not worth asking."

 **'I don't drink that much...geez...'**

"And why do you treat him as a special case. Could you have feelings for him?"

She replied with no hesitation. "Not at all, he's just an entertainer. He was invited to the Prince's Wedding Auditions. Although he didn't make it in, it still shows that he is one of the best in Demacia."

The man sat back down, regaining his composure. "I see. Well it would be difficult to make it through when you have the likes of Madame Buvelle and Myriad. As for the latter, I've never heard of him before."

I saw my chance and took it, making my way towards the kitchen while continuing to listen. Since they were adjacent to each other, it was pretty easy to keep up with their conversation.

People chimed in one after another. "It's said he moved Lady Buvelle to tears."

"And that no one knows where he comes from." And so on and so forth.

 **'Oh boy, my alter ego is famous! Whoop-de-doo.'**

I gathered what food I wanted and sat at a side table on the other side of the dining hall. The main table was in the middle, but since the house hosted various events and get-togethers, sometimes the main table wasn't enough. I listened to them until they were done talking, then went back to my room. I went and took a bath, trying to think of what I was gonna do about this duet ordeal.

 **'How in the world are we both going to sing?...Can she mind-link with more than one person?...Screw it, I'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, cleaning time. I wish they had showers.'**

Midway through the bath, there was a knock on the door. "I'm in here!"

Fiora's voice replied through the door. "You've been in there for too long, other people need to get clean!"

"I've been in here for maybe 10 minutes, a few more won't hurt."

"You have one minute."

 **'I swear to God this woman is going to drive me insane.'**

"You're telling me that in this entire mansion there isn't a single other bathroom that you can use?"

"Thirty seconds."

 **'Shit! I'm not taking that chance.'** As if someone flipped a switch in my head, I sprang out of the tub and dried myself as thoroughly as I could within about 10 seconds, and then started putting on my clothes. My practice of waking up 10 minutes before class started paid off as I got my clothes on within the time remaining. She opened the door and I walked out. "We're out of hot water, have fun with that." She sighed and went in, muttering what were probably curses under her breath. I actually had no idea whether or not the system had hot water. All I knew what that this mansion had technology that was basically a Piltovan plumbing system; at least that's what Mauren told me.

 **'Yeah, I'm gonna go insane if this keeps going on.'** I went to my room and got ready to sing Fiora to sleep after her bath, but the familiar knock on my door never came. I decided against going and seeing if something was wrong, since I figured that if she didn't come and get me, she didn't need me.

 **'Seems like she's sleeping better...huh. I hope my job isn't in jeopardy...but it's only one night.'**

Eventually, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, hoping to get a decent amount of sleep before the morning began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I will see you in another two weeks. Be sure to follow and favorite the story to receive updates, and if anyone has any songs they'd like to see in the story, feel free to PM me and I will try and find a place for them!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays everyone! Back again with another chapter before Christmas rolls around. I've gotten a few song requests, and I'm looking to accommodate those into future chapters. As always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome, and if you have any questions feel free to ask away. Next chapter will likely be on December 29th, unless something happens. In that event, there will be an update chapter, so no worries!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Some Shit-Hot Guitar Licks

 **'Here I go dreaming again.'**

Except this time I'm not in Demacia, I'm back in the forest behind my residence hall. All the leaves have found their way to the ground, signalling the incoming winter.

 **'It would be about that time, wouldn't it?'** I start walking along the path, winding between groves of trees until a clearing came into view. The grass that would have blanketed it was dead, with patches of dirt showing through the tufts of what was left of the plants. Of course, I had no way of knowing if there was any dilation of time, so it could be summer or spring for all I knew. At this point, however, I didn't take that into account. I was dreaming, and I wasn't responsible for dream-Arthur's actions.

 **'I wonder how long it'll be till Christmas?'** It didn't help that that particular statement was accompanied by snow flitting down from the sky, so I was tricked into thinking it would be sooner than I thought.

But, my subconscious decided that it was about time to make it all come crashing down. One of the patches of grass started growing, forming itself not into normal grass, but into a rapier. The blade was light green, and the handle was wood. At this point I knew even in my fogginess that something was fucky.

 **'A magical plant sword….Huh.'** I went and picked it up, waving it around like a madman since I had no real idea of how to wield such a weapon. But of course that was only one of the things that spontaneously popped into existence.

"Draw your last pathetic ca-"

 **'No. Get out of here, you don't belong in this story.'**

"But I do." Fiora stepped out from the other side of the clearing, her blade not on her hip, but in her hand.

"Lovely, how many times do I have to get you out of my head?"

 **'It seems it's one of those dreams where I die. Wait, I'm in a dream. Why don't I just learn dueling like in the Matrix? Or I could just smite her like I did that other guy….Nah'**

I turned towards her, and raised the rapier. She rushed me, intending to brush my blade to the side and end it as soon as she could.

 **'Wait, how…'** The sound of clashing steel rang out as we traded blows. I knew everything she was going to do, yet I couldn't gain any ground. Round and round we went, neither of us wanting to give in to the other. It was like a choreographed dance, and then it was.

The clearing gave way to an elegant ballroom, with others dancing around us. The Myriad was singing 'All the Right Moves', and our dance followed accordingly. The scene kept switching between the two, and I began to question why.

"You know why." The song ended, and we were back in the clearing, our dances concluded. I looked down at the pain I felt in my chest, and there it was. She beat me, not that I was surprised, but then the scene switched again. We were back in the ballroom at opposite ends of the dance floor. She walked over, looking straight at me. "But are you willing to accept what you feel?"

"I'm willing to accept this trippy dream." I sat down, realizing the sword was still in my chest. "And the fact that my subconscious thought up this marvelous dreamscape."

"Pretty sure it was just you bottling up your emotions."

"Shhh….subconscious."

"Are you really so stubborn that you won't just admit you have feelings for her to yourself."

"You should know how stubborn I am, you're a part of me."

Fiora shook her head, stood up, and turned to leave."...Fuck it, you're on your own." And there she went, disappearing into the fog that lied beyond the big double doors at the room's entrance.

I watched her go, and then went back to the clearing. The sword in my chest was still there, but it didn't hurt anymore.

 **'On the fence about my feelings about a girl at the end of a trippy dream. What a fun day.'** I picked up a rock and tossed it into the trees. **'What's even more fun is that I have a path to get the girl, save the town, and save Mr. Krabs. The whole package, right in front of me.'**

"Well, can't knock it till I try it. Let's see where my emotions ta-"

There I was, back in my room, with Mauren standing over me. "Wake up you daft boy! You've got about ten minutes before Sona arrives." He grabbed my arm and wrenched me to my feet, severely screwing with my balance. I braced myself against a bedpost until he left, trying to not fall down and hurt myself. Once I did recover my bearings, I hastily got dressed and rushed downstairs with my guitar and my disheveled hair. I turned the corner to head for the door and almost ran into Fiora, who was probably on her way back upstairs.

 **'Speak of the devil.'**

"On your way to your lessons then? I hope you don't take up too much of her time, dog, the Myriad has to practice with her as well."

 **'Guess this is my cover, or just what Mauren told her. Or both.'**

"Yeah, I should be back in time to play you a song. Which reminds me, how come you never came to get me?"

"I don't rely on you to sleep, so sometimes I don't need the noise you call music. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to take care of." She walked past me and around the corner.

 **'Hm.'** I went outside and there was a carriage waiting to take me to the Buvelle residence. It wasn't as extravagant as the Laurent carriages, but it was still pretty nice. The driver opened the hatch and motioned for me to get in, then climbed up into his seat after I sat down. Sona sat across from me, in her normal attire, looking out the other side of the carriage.

"You look enthusiastic. Something on your mind?"

"No, but there's something on yours." She turned toward me. "Isn't there?"

"We should focus on practicing, not what's going on inside my head."

"But they're both connected, when you play, you think of her. You're still thinking about her now."

"And if I am? I'm not really comfortable with you saying that like you're going to use it as blackmail."

"I won't use it as blackmail, but I won't help you either. I still have to win this competition to uphold my reputation." She smirked. "And even if you're a friend, I have to beat you."

"Wow, friends, we've met twice, and now we're friends, that was quick."

"I would rather be friends with you than most other people in this city. All these people treat me like I'm some sort of muse; it gets annoying after a while."

"Well, when you're good at something, people will both raise you up and try to use you for their own purpose. Kind of like what you and an associate of mine are doing now."

"Fake wisdom, clever. But it is true that I am using you, even though I genuinely enjoy your company. Did you have any idea for what we're going to perform?"

"Duets were never my strong suit. In fact, since I have no idea if you're able to link with more than one person, I think I might be the only one singing."

"You will be, but you'll have more sounds than just your weird harp."

"True."

After a while, we arrived at a mansion that was significantly smaller than the Laurent mansion, presumably because Sona lived alone. When we got inside, she led me to a large, open room with two chairs, two music stands, and a stack of paper. She went to sit down, and waited for me to do the same.

"We're not composing this are we? That'll take way too long."

"But you compose new songs all the time, don't you? The songs that you played for your audition weren't in any books or sources."

"I still didn't compose them." I tried to focus my mind on the present, since I didn't need her finding out I wasn't from Runeterra.

"Then where did you get them from?" She looked up at me, probably wise to what I was trying to do.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I doubt that, a person being transported here from another world is not as unc-...Well." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking down at the ground.

"Uh huh. Do you believe what you just saw?"

"Let's just focus on practicing and getting a song ready."

I laughed. "At least you're not freaking out as much as I thought you would."

"You're not from the Void, are you?"

"Do I look like a monstrous demon that may or may not eat you? There's your answer." I sat down and began to fiddle with my guitar, trying various tunes while thinking of songs to play. It was an old habit, and something I did to keep my mind focused on music.

"What kind of song do we have to play?"

"Something that plays to both of our strengths, preferably a song that has both singing and orchestral parts."

"Alright, what kind of sounds can your….instrument create?"

"Any sound I can think of. I project my thoughts through my etwahl to create sound."

"Guitar shredder thy name is Sona!" Visions of classic rock guitar riffs echoed through my mind, and I was reunited with my inherited music collection once again. I must have had the volume cranked too high because Sona was covering her ears.

"Sorry, got excited there."

"Yes, you did. I don't know if I can reproduce that sound. I've never tried to do something like that." She started to mess with her etwahl, trying to make the electric guitar notes I had just thought about. "If I could reproduce it, what song did you have in mind. It would have to be tame compared to those songs."

And so began the process all over again. I sat there playing partial songs until I found the song. "Perfect. I got one."

"Well, are you going to tell me what the song is? I don't want to go back into your head if all I hear is screeching."

"Fine, I'll start thinking about the song, but I warn you, it might blow your mind." I smirked, beginning to play the piano intro, and just letting my mind go from there. The drums came into place, as did the other background instruments, and I closed my eyes as was my habit.

 _ **'When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained. But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?'**_ The song in my head went on, and I began to sing along to it.

" _So if you want to love me, then darlin don't refrain. Or I'll just end up walkin in the cold November rain_."

As I played the outro, I looked across to see Sona in a state of bewilderment. "As expected."

She eventually snapped out of it, but kept silent for a minute or two. "That was music, but it was different. It was so chaotic, yet it was masterfully written and spoken from the heart."

"Yep. That was November Rain, it's a pretty old song, but it's considered one of the best songs of all time. Nine minutes of pure inspiration right there. But it might be too long and we'd ne-"

"We're playing it. Whatever that was, it has to be heard."

"You're certainly enthusiastic about this. I thought you couldn't reproduce those sounds?"

"A week will be enough." She sat down, and the real practice began. A piano was brought in, and I played the song over and over in my head until she memorized it.

By nightfall, we were just about to call it, especially because we were about sick of playing that song. One last time, Sona plucked the strings on her etwahl, and it happened. The sweet scream of an electric guitar rang out to the delighted ears of both of us.

"I did it! I got the note right! Take that November Rain!" Sona went ecstatic, reproducing the note two or three more times with a weary, devilish smile plastered on her face. She would keep that smile all the way back to the Laurent Mansion.

Once again, Fiora didn't come to get me to play her to sleep. I decided to go and check on her, but a servant was posted outside her door and turned me away.

I didn't like being turned away, but she was the big cheese, so I couldn't just barge in there. Contrary to popular belief, I did like being alive. So I ended up staring at the ceiling again, but this time I was more concerned for the person across the hall than myself, which was a new feeling for me.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and be sure to follow the story for new chapters and updates. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Back again with Chapter 9 of For Whom I Play! I hope everyone is having a good holiday season and I hope everyone has a good New Year's. The next chapter will be on January 11, 2018. As always, if there are any questions about the story, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Song requests are welcome as well.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sweet Salty Christ II: Musical Boogaloo

At the end of the third day of practice, Sona and I had banged out our individual parts for the song. The next task was putting it all together, which of course was no easy task, considering neither of us had played together on a song before. Nonetheless, it had to be done. I walked out and climbed into the carriage that would take me back to the Laurent Mansion, and Sona came along as well, as was her custom.

She would be the one to break the silence. "You seem off today."

"I've been off for a few days. And something's even more off with Fiora. She's more or less avoiding me for one reason or another."

"Have you done anything that might put her in that sort of mood?"

"Not that I know of." My hands felt stiff, so I cracked my knuckles. Sona responded by cringing at the noise, which was louder than it should have been.

"Do you think it's because the real you didn't make it into the competition?"

"I doubt she takes that much pride in my playing. Everyone's more concerned with the Myriad. Of course, you and someone else I know might have something to do with that."

"It's not like I couldn't tell anyone. And _you_ should take more pride in your music. Even if it's not the typical type, it's executed exceptionally."

I smirked. "Thanks, but I don't want it to go to my head, I can always improve on one thing or another."

"Speaking of improving, we aren't going to practice tomorrow. The annual Snowdown Festival is taking place, and the first day is the most important."

"And what does the festival entail? Gift giving and celebration?"

"That and houses are holding their respective balls."

I sighed. "Lovely."

' **Concentrated pretentiousness, just what my doctor recommended for my heart. Side effects include nausea, irritation, and isolation.'**

"You really don't like the nobility do you?" She glared at me, though not at intensely as she probably should have.

"Nope. Although I find it hilarious when they try and order me around. Already had it happen a few times."

"What happened?"

"I told them I answered to Fiora alone. I wish I could've told some other things, but I like my head where it is. Anyways, what's with these balls?"

"They're an extension of the festivals. Each house celebrates by holding a ball, and members of society gather to celebrate in their own way. In the case of your particular house, they try and use this opportunity to coerce Fiora to start courting them."

I started laughing. "Right, because she'll let that happen."

"Maybe the Myriad will take a crack at it."

"You wish. The Myriad will stay onstage, where he belongs. I'm using the mask to make sure I get through unscathed, not to get to Fiora."

"And yet you're thinking about doing just that. Seems the Myriad will join the crowd this time."

"Doubt it, she'll have me playing for the ball, along with all the other minstrels."

"She'll have you playing by yourself, the people who are coming won't bring their players."

"Well I guess that saves me having to practice with them."

"Won't you have to practice regardless?"

"Not necessarily, I can just do requests. Or just do my own thing. The reason I had to practice the song we're doing is because I've never played it, so I had to make sure the sound was right."

"You can play by ear then?"

"Yep, it's pretty fun. It doesn't help me write my own music though."

The carriage rolled up to the Laurent mansion, and I hopped out, saying my goodbyes to Sona before heading into the house. Mauren was waiting for me there, and pulled me off to the side.

"Have you said anything to Fiora that might have put her in such a foul mood? She's been getting more and more irritable all day. I had to stop her from challenging a man to a duel because he didn't wear his house attire."

"I haven't said anything to her in days. She hasn't come and gotten me to play her a song for the past few nights. In fact, she's been avoiding me during the day too. I dunno to be honest."

"Well you should talk to her then, we don't need her in such a foul mood for the ball." He walked off, probably to make preparations. I stood there, debating on what to do or what might be bothering her.

"Alright, fuck it. Time to track her down." I started with her room, and after knocking a few times a maid came around and told me she was most likely in the parlor on the other side of the house.

' **See this is why I don't like big houses, but at least I get my cardio.'**

I followed the directions given to me, and after taking one too many wrong turns and retracing my steps, I finally arrived in the parlor. When I walked in, Fiora was facing a wall, working on some sort of painting.

' **So you're saying that the joke about pretty pictures isn't a joke? C'mon Rito. Next you're going to say Darius actually plays basketball.'**

She must've heard me walk in, because her head turned just a bit, but then went back to her painting. "Who told you about this place?"

"One of the maids told me, said that you'd be here. Lo and behold she was right. Whatcha been up to?"

"I've been sitting here painting for the past three days. What in the world do you think I've been doing?"

"Probably exactly that. You probably come here all day and paint until you're so tired you have to sleep."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't, I guessed. But I guess it hit close to home, so….yeah. What's going on?"

"Like I said before, I don't need you to fall asleep every night, that's it."

"I meant why does Mauren say you're in such a bad mood?" I pulled up a chair and sat a few feet away from her. "He asked me to find out."

"I'm in a foul mood because you failed the audition on purpose for some odd reason."

"And why do you think I threw it? I just got nervous. Y'know, stage fright."

"You don't get stage fright. You played in front of the entire in when we first met. So why did you throw away that opportunity? And why are you going to Sona's every day when you're not even in the competition?" She placed her brush into a bowl of water and turned to face me.

"I go to Madame Buvelle's to practice, and she's the best to practice with."

"Doesn't that take away time for her to practice with Myriad? She's doing a duet with him for the competition. And yet you spend all day with her. You want to know the reason why I'm in such a foul mood? I think it's because you're the Myriad, and that you're putting the Buvelle house above the Laurent house."

I sat there, and I'm sure my eyebrow started to raise higher than even physically possible. But I decided to play along. "And if I am the Myriad? If I am choosing Buvelle over Laurent?"

"Then I'll kill you like the dog you are." She picked up the brush and pointed the handle at my throat.

"Alright, but what if I'm the Myriad because Mauren didn't want me to have a disadvantage because I'm Piltovan, and I'm sponsored by the House I'm already a part of?"

She scoffed. "I highly doubt you're Piltovan. Most of the common folk may believe that, but your name doesn't show up in any records from Piltover."

' **And my house of cards is starting to fall. Clever girl.'**

She stood up and looked down at me. "So, you have three things I want answered. I want to know if you are the Myriad, if you're planning on betraying this house, and I want to know where you really come from."

"What happens when I don't answer them?"

"Simple. I find a nice tree and ten feet of strong rope."

' **Alrighty then. The jig is up. I've been had. Caught red-handed. Between a rock and a hard place. Yoinked by a Blitz hook. And once again, sweet salty Christ won't save me. I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids, and their dog. Although I'm pretty sure the mask will just remove the memories of this while I wear it.'**

I sighed, knowing that she should've known about this in the first place regarless. "Fine, I'm the Myriad, no I'm not choosing Sona over you, and I'm not from Runeterra."

' **Seems like I've already had this conversation this week. Thought you could keep it going didn't you Arthur? Yes officer, I thought I could keep the fact that I'm an interdimensional traveller under wraps, because who would believe that?'**

"My question never had anything to do with either Sona or I."

"But you made it sound like it was."

"Because you're _my_ minstrel. If I had my way, you would've even been in that competition. You were hired to play music for me, and no one else."

"That's not what it seemed like when you hired me."

"Things change."

"Obviously."

"Don't think anything of it. What do you mean you're not from Runterra? Are you from the Void?"

"No, I'm from Earth."

"You come from the ground, then?"

"No, I come from another dimension entirely. There isn't a name for the dimension, but the planet itself is called Earth. I didn't come up with the name, and please don't kill me."

She slowly lowered the brush from my throat and sighed. "Fine, but I also want to know why you kept this from me."

"I didn't want to, but Mauren told me it was probably better to. Anyways, you should be getting ready for whatever this ball thing is."

"As should you, you're playing for it." She got up and started cleaning off her supplies.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"No. As you know, I'm unmarried, so all the hopefuls will be trying to make a good impression. It's quite annoying when you have a line of people waiting to dance for you."

"Why, because you can't dance with just one person?"

"No, because I have to stay dancing the entire night."

"Yeah that's also true." I got up and cracked my neck. "I'll go and get ready myself then. Good luck with the dancing."

"It seems I'll need it."

I left the parlor, and along the way to my room, Mauren stopped me, telling me that a suit had been delivered for the occasion, and that I should try it on.

"By the way, Mauren, she knows."

"About the Myriad?"

"Yup. The entire spiel."

He didn't seem all that disappointed or concerned, as he only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." And there he went.

' **You were the one who told me to keep it from her in the first place! If it wasn't all that important then why was it a secret in the first place?! Ugh. Many ughs sir.'**

I made my way up to my room, and a suit awaited me there. The suit colors were inverted, with the jacket and slacks being white, and the dress shirt black. A black rose was embroidered on the left lapel, signifying my house. Below the suit laid a pair of black dress shoes.

' **Are they Dr. Scholl's shoes? That would be nice. Now only if I had an awesome top hat.'**

I got changed into the suit and went to find the ballroom in order to find the best place to set up shop. When I got there, I realized Mauren had taken the liberty of setting up a miniature stage with a grand piano on it. He was standing next to it, as if he was ready to sell it to me. He met me halfway when I walked toward him.

"I see the tailor still has your measurements right. Everything's all set up for you, and you won't be singing, only playing. Since you won't be using your voice, I figured that you'd like a louder instrument."

"That's very thoughtful Mauren, damn. And the piano looks brand new."

"It is."

I gawked. Back home, this type of piano would cost close to a hundred grand, if not more. "You bought this for me to play? Christ Mauren I'm not Beethoven."

"Who is Beethoven?"

"A musical genius, that's who. Although he's not heard of around here, more in Piltover than here."

"Nevertheless, you needed an instrument that would be heard throughout the room, and here you are."

"Mauren, let it be known that you are fucking awesome, and may you live a long a happy life."

"Thank you, but watch your profanity."

"Right." I sat on the bench, warming up my fingers for the long night ahead of me.

' **Oh boy it's time to figure out what I'm gonna play. Not November Rain, that's for sure. But maybe some arrangements for others. I wonder how Red Hot Chili Peppers sounds on piano? Eh, I'll find out later. There are more important songs to play.'**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Ten chapters in, wow. It's been a ride, and it's not over yet either. The next chapter will be two weeks from now, on January 25th. Since my semester is starting soon, the upload day of the week may shift depending on what day of the week I get off. If that happens, I'll be sure to post an update chapter with all the details. Here is For Whom I Play Chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: You Got the Touch, You Got the Power

The doors opened, and the guests started arriving. I didn't recognize any of them, and I held a small hope that maybe a Champion would show up. Sona showed up even though I half-expected her to be hosting her own Snowdown celebration. She caught me off guard as I was playing my warm up songs. They didn't have any cohesion and messily flowed into each other, so I wasn't putting much effort into them.

"If it isn't Mr. Traveller. I didn't think they'd put you on a platform after you 'failed' your audition."

"Well, Fiora was certainly disappointed, and I told her what actually happened. Whether she believes me or not is up to her."

Sona raised an eyebrow. "I thought the mask was to deter her from finding out that it was you in the competition?"

"It wasn't that main point of the mask, but she should have known from the start anyways. The reasons don't have much behind them as far as Fiora goes."

"And as far as Fiora goes, are you still undecided?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Sona laughed, and began to pace back and forth, eyes probably still on the side of my head. "But I can find out, you are leaning towards the side where you give in." She paused for a moment. "Yet you're scared, why?"

"First, I'm not a noble, second, I can't read minds, and third, life isn't that magical."

"The first two can be remedied, one way or another. Your last point is redundant."

This time it was me who let out a burst of laughter, both inside and out. "I didn't mean literally."

"That's obvious. But maybe it's time you make a little magic happen. Sitting back and waiting for life to come to you will only get you the bare minimum. What you want is right in front of you, so stand up and take it."

I stopped playing. "Where'd that come from?"

"I have to be in your mind when we practice or talk, and you think about her _a lot_."

"You might be exaggerating a little."

"Alright, so you won't be the slightest bit jealous when you see Fiora dancing with someone? Dancing to your music?"

Still dumbfounded from the direction that this conversation had gone, I tried another warm up song. Sona didn't sound angry or anything, but the conviction behind her words was the reason I couldn't think for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess I would, but I can't really do much about it, can I? My question is, why are you so concerned about this?"

"Someone has to be the one to give you the push, and since your friend Mauren wasn't getting the job done, I decided to give it a go. And what better place to do it when you're in your comfort zone?"

"Hey, this is my box. I like it here."

"You should survey your surroundings then. Your box has a lot of visitors."

My gaze didn't shift from the piano. "Visitors don't bother me much, just as long as none of them try and interfere with my playing, I probably won't notice most of them." I looked up at Sona and found her smiling mischievously. "Calm down Satan, please don't screw with my playing." My attention was then drawn to the dozens of people mingling throughout the ballroom.

"Why are there so many people?! I thought every house held their own celebration or whatever they call it."

Sona kept her smile. "Well, when I sent out the invitations, I told them that a musician that was just as entertaining would be playing at the Laurent mansion."

"I highly doubt I'm as entertaining as you. You've been top dog as far as Demacian music goes, and even if I win, you'll still be on top."

"Charming, but like I said before, take more pride in your music, and then we'll see who's better." She walked off, grabbing a drink off of one of the trays. I went back to playing miscellaneous songs, mostly classical pieces from Beethoven and Bach.

Eventually Fiora came into the ballroom, along with the rest of her family. All of them were wearing matching white clothes with black trim. They walked through the crowd that parted for them, and as they came up, Fiora gave me a hand gesture that I could only assume that I should stop playing for the moment. She then stepped up onto the small stage that was on, and began giving her welcome to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to extend House Laurent's welcome to each and every one of you. I would also like to welcome Sona Buvelle and her honored guests that she brought with her. Every year we gather for the annual Snowdown celebration to mark the beginning of the festival, and this year is no different. Thank you all for attending, and I hope you all enjoy the celebration." With that, she stepped off the stage, turned back, and motioned for me to begin playing.

Since I knew that this wasn't going to be just one song, I just played an medley of songs that would go well into each other. Classical music would be followed by a modern song and then go into another classical piece, and so on and so forth. I made sure to play things that weren't too intense or fast paced, since this was only meant to be background music. That was how it went until people started to gather in the middle of the ballroom. Sona's voice once again echoed in my brain as I wondered what they were doing. I couldn't see where she was among the guests, so her voice made me jump a little.

"They're waiting for you to play a song that they can dance to."

"I don't know what dances they have here, what time is it played in, I can go from there."

"Triple time."

"Oh, so a waltz then." I cracked my knuckles and looked over the piano.

"What's a waltz?"

"Don't worry about it, thanks for the memo."

' **Now, what to play. I could do the obvious and play Blue Danube, or I could do something else.'** I paused for a moment or five before getting an idea. ' **Godfather? Godfather is good. Very good. Haven't played it in a few years, let's hope I can still play it.'**

Half a minute into playing, I caught Fiora going out to the dance floor with a nobleman, and they started to dance. Then, one after the other, more and more couples followed. Soon the entire floor was populated with people, all of them keeping in time with what I was playing. ' **You know, it would be hilarious if I switched it up to Master of Puppets. The delicious chaos.'**

After I succeeded in restraining myself from throwing the entire floor into a frenzy, I completed the song. After each new song began, Fiora would lead another noble onto the dancefloor, and the entire routine began anew. This repeated for eight to ten songs, I lost track. When everyone got tired of dancing, they went back to socializing. A few left, and Fiora was at the door, thanking them once again for attending. Then, she went back into the crowd, and I lost track of her.

' **Love this feeling, the knot in my chest. It's the best damn feeling in the world. Not at all soul crushing.'** I shook my hands and cracked my neck. ' **Can't slip down that slope of playing depressing cheesy songs just yet, Arthur. Fuck it, maybe just one for the road.'**

I started up the intro, and just tried to lose myself within the song. Once the point in the arrangement came where the second verse began, I started singing in my head. ' _ **Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces? Between the noise you hear, and the sound you like, are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?'**_

Once the song ended, Mauren came up onto the stage and tapped me on the shoulder. "Why don't you go and socialize, boy? You don't have to play for the entire night."

I shook my head in response and smirked. "Nah, I think I'll have some fun up here for one song more, then I'll head to my room. That and you know how I mix with the Demacian nobility."

Mauren chuckled a bit. "You're not wrong. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then, and Happy Snowdown Arthur."

"Happy Snowdown Mauren." I turned back to the piano, wondering what to play.

While that was happening, I found a little group of four children gathered next to the stage, two boys and two girls. The older looking boy piped up after a few minutes. "Excuse me, but how long have you been a musician?"

' **Huh. I was expecting a song request.'**

"I've been playing the piano since I was maybe seven. I picked up another instrument three or four years later."

This time, one of the girls spoke. "What's the other instrument?"

"It's called a guitar, I don't know if Demacia has many around here." A couple of them shook their heads.

"Madame Buvelle brought our families here because she said there was a musician that was just as good as her. I don't think she's right." This came from the other boy in the group.

' **Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?'**

"Is that so? Well, would you like be to play something for you? I could even sing along with it if you want to."

"Go ahead, I don't think I'll be convinced."

"To each their own then." I already figured out what song I wanted to play before I noticed them, so it was convenient timing. I gathered my thoughts and began playing, figuring that this would just be a sideshow for the kids. " _There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

Thankfully I didn't have to sing for the solo parts, otherwise I'd have messed up more than just a note or two. However, when I looked up from the piano, the group of children had grown into a group of twenty and change applauding guests.

' **Oh. So that happened.'** In the far back, I could see Fiora and Sona clapping along with Mauren. I got up and bowed before walking off the stage. The guests dispersed after they finished clapping, and I managed to avoid any conversations. My fingers were tired after that last song, and I needed a nap. Well, I didn't necessarily need it, but damn I wanted to sleep.

' **Wonder if I convinced that kid. Maybe, maybe not. At this point it'll only be proven when I actually win.'**

I took off my suit and put on my pajamas. I didn't expect to be called back out, so I felt it was safe to change out of the formal attire. After lazily collapsing on my bed, I closed my eyes and dozed off.

I was woken by a knock on my door, and as expected, it was Fiora. "Long time no see, how was the rest of the celebration?"

"About as dull and annoying as you'd expect it to be." I got up and grabbed my guitar. "It wasn't too bad, though I just sat on my ass and did my own thing."

"You did very well actually, I'm proud of you." She climbed into her bed, and I stretched. I looked around the room while she got comfortable, and I saw a little box on a table in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, and I turned to Fiora. "What's this?"

She sat up and looked to where I was. "It was a music box my mother gave me. You can mess with it if you want, just be careful, or I'll have your head on a spike."

"Alright." I picked it up, tracing the engravings in the wood. I found the wind up on the side and turned it, then I set it down and opened it. Understandably, tune that played was something you'd play for a kid trying to go to sleep. However, I realized that the music was in triple time, and that gave me an idea.

' **Might get me killed, and you don't dance to music boxes, but hey, what do I have to lose? Wait. I have a lot to lose actually. Damn.'**

"Hey Fiora, stand up for a minute."

"Why in the world would I do that, I just got comfortable."

"Cause I would like to ask you to dance."

She shot up, blinking a few times, then turning to scowl at me. "I've danced with indecent men all night, why would I want to dance with another?"

"Hey I'm a decent guy."

"Half-decent at best."

"Half-decent is better than indecent." With that, she sighed and got out of her bed, yawning.

"Fine, if it gets you to sing, then I'll dance with you."

She put her hand on my shoulder, and the other in mine. I put my hand around her back, and we began to dance. Slowly turning to the sound of the music, Fiora kept her eyes locked with me. "Something on my face?" I smirked.

"No, just thinking you might be more decent than I gave you credit for."

"Don't give me too much credit."

Eventually the song ended, and we separated. "Never. But I will give you credit for the dance. I daresay I'd rather dance with you than with any of the nobles I danced with earlier. At least I know you. Somewhat." She climbed into bed again. "Why did you ask me to dance just now?"

' **Too tired to lie. Oh well, might as well get it out.'**

"No reason. Couldn't dance with anyone earlier, so I might as well dance now sort of thing."

"If you could've danced with anyone earlier, who would you have asked? Sona?"

"Nope, still you." I stretched. "Sona and I are just friends."

"How do you see me then?"

"How do you see me?" ' **Awkward insta-deflect!'**

Fiora sighed. "Another thing to gnaw on my brain. Even though you're not a noble, you're crass, impolite, and drive me absolutely insane, you're a good friend. Shame you're not from a house, Mauren would've tried to set me up with you."

I laughed. "Well then. Anyways, I should head back."

"Wait, you have to answer my question, and you never played."

' **Damnit, I was so close!'**

"Fine, then I'll do both." I went and sat in my chair, and warmed up my fingers once again. ' **Something not too cheesy, not too ambiguous, not too melancholy. Tough. Wait, got it.'**

I started on the intro, and I saw Fiora lean forward, paying attention to every movement. As I started to sing, I made eye contact, and kept it as I began to sing. " _Call it magic. Call it true. I call it magic, when I'm with you. And I just got broken, broken into two. Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you._ "


	12. Update 2: Life, It's a Good Thing Right?

**Hey everyone, it's time for another update chapter. Unfortunately, Chapter 11 won't be out until next week, February 1st. This was due to a variety of factors, including college starting back up again. With that came the inevitable dropping and adding of classes, as well as catching up on what I missed before I added the class. A stomach bug didn't help either. I'd like to sincerely apologize for those looking forward to this chapter, because it was a more important chapter in the story. Aside from that lovely issue, I'd once again like to give a shout out to the people who requested songs, most of them I have ideas for later on in the story.**

 **Once again, I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to reading this chapter today, and I will be sure to get it posted 7 days from now. See you all then.**


	13. Chapter 11Update 3: I

**For those of you still with me, I'm back! I'm free from my semester, and that means it's time to get back on the saddle. I didn't intend to be on a few-months-long hiatus, but in short, college is a pain, especially when it comes to keeping up with everything. Unfortunately, I had to shelf this story for a time, but I didn't intend and never intend to discontinue it. I would be doing a disservice to everyone who's kept up with it.**

 **This chapter is a shorter one, due to the fact that I haven't written in a while, but the next one will be regular length. The next one will be out June 14th, and I'm going to get back on my Thursday schedule.**

 **Another thing I'm doing with the release of this chapter is a Q &A. I intended to do this eventually, but this seems like a good time since I'll be getting things up and running again. Just send your questions to the inbox, and I will post the answers in future chapters. As always, suggestions are always welcome, and I will welcome a bit of rage since I've been off the radar for a while, my apologies.**

 **For those curious, this is how the last few months have been: watch?v=tZQJhvs4amQ (Exaggerated of course.)**

 **For the 11th time, here is the next chapter of For Whom I Play, I hope you enjoy your stay.**

* * *

Chapter 11: 'Bout Damn Time, Isn't It?

" _And if you were to ask me after all that we've been through, 'Still believe in magic?' Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Of course I do._ "

The hum of the strings trailed off, and the room was dead silent. We just looked at each other, red-faced and awkward. **'This is fun.'**

Finally, she spoke up. "Magic...How is it that I'm magic? How is being my musician magic?"

 **'Shit, I picked the wrong song didn't I?…Think of something!'**

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just a servile position. The only magic there's been is that you've somehow used it as a platform to make me fall for you."

"Oh, so you have fallen for me then?"

"You're avoiding the question, dog."

"So are you, though."

"Just tell me why you're so dead set on being with me! And make it good, or I'll give you a matching scar on the other cheek!"

 **'That's an easier thing to answer, but tricky to navigate. Being put on the spot isn't a nice place to be, but hey, let's see how far down I can dig myself.'**

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. To be honest, it was a tough question. Not that it was hard to find something that I liked about Fiora, but it was all really obvious things. She was beautiful, intelligent, admirable, loyal, and yet, she was human. She had flaws. She was stubborn, high-strung, and she could be ruthless, especially when it came to defending her family.

' **I'm overthinking this in eve-'**

"Are you going to answer me or not?!" Fiora had gotten ahold of a small knife and was currently waving it in front of me. "Hurry up and say something or I'll-"

"Boop."

She froze for a solid three seconds. "Did you just poke my nose?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because that's my answer."

"What do you mean that's your answer? You can't just poke my nose and expect me to believe that's your answer!"

"Yes I can. Especially since anything I would say would be really obvious, or should be at least."

"Things like 'you're beautiful, you're adorable, anyone would be lucky to have you'?"

"More or less. You've probably heard those things a million times, so I just did the first thing that came to my mind. Or would you like me to call you beautiful?"

"I wouldn't mind it." She turned and put the knife back into the drawer she got it from, and then turned back toward me. "But you'd probably never say it directly."

"Jokes on you, you're beautiful."

"That's exactly what I'd exp- wait…"

I stood up and cracked my neck, turning to pick up my guitar. "What? Something on your mind?"

"You just called me beautiful."

"Did I? I don't remember saying a thing." I cracked a shit-eating grin.

"You just said it!"

"Said what?"

"You….forget it, you're incorrigible." She laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

"And you're adorable." I started to walk out of the room, but she sat straight up and fired a death glare in my direction.

"I am the head of the Laurent family, and the greatest duelist in Demacia. I will _not_ be described as adorable."

"Whatever you say, Smaug. Goodnight Fiora. I'd stay, but more people than just Mauren would have my head."

Fiora smiled faintly. "You're making it harder to let you go back to the doghouse, you know."

"Oh I'm very aware, but the doghouse is where I'll stay until I win that nice big one in Silvermere." I went back to my room, taking my usual place in the center of the bed.

 **'One more rung after the semis. One more leap. After that, who knows? Maybe life is that magical. Prove me wrong, life.'**

The next day of practice was a bit more leisurely, considering the previous night's ball had taken a toll on both of us. We focused on ironing out Sona's solos, since I had the piano and singing almost down.

"You know you can take a break, right? I don't see anything that says you have to kill yourself practicing, and you have them pretty much down."

"Sorry, it's a bad habit. That coupled with my own curiosity makes me want to keep on going."

"Makes sense. No matter the amount of talent, you can't be the best if you don't put in the work. Regardless, we should take a little break, right?"

"I guess. Should I call for refreshments?" She stood up from her chair and put the etwahl back into its case. I cracked my neck and stood up as well, stretching out my arms and cracking my fingers. Once again, the sound of my joints popping made someone cringe, with Sona making a face reminiscent of someone hearing nails on a chalkboard.

"Why in the world do you do that? It sounds like your body is tearing apart."

"Old habits die hard, that and it's hilarious to see people cringe at something so trivial."

"You are one weird minstrel."

"Weird to you is normal for me. It's a matter of perspective really."

"Do you have a response for everything?"

I smirked as I walked toward the door of the music room. "It's impossible to have a response to everything."

' **Unless you're me of course.'**

"I heard that."

"I know you did."

She sighed. "Let's just go get some food."

"Right behind you." I followed her out to the dining room, where her servants had gathered a small assortment of snacks for us to munch on. I sat down at the end of the table and grabbed a few pieces of fruit off of one of the trays.

"Arthur, what other types of music come from your home?"

"Tons. But a lot of it requires technology you don't have. It could probably be produced by magic, but I've heard that that kind of thing is frowned upon here. There are some exceptions, obviously."

"Makes sense. Your music involves a lot more singing than ours. Singing is usually reserved for opera pieces, musicals, and of course, minstrels. Most of them don't make it into major competitions though."

"Hm. Are there a lot of these competitions?"

"They don't happen often, only when the royal family requires an exceptional musician."

"You've probably won a lot then."

"Nearly all of them. The only one I didn't win was my first, but I was inexperienced then."

"Makes sense. You won't have any hard feelings about losing to me, will you?"

She smirked. "I might, but you'll just have to teach me more of your songs to make up for it. That doesn't mean I'm going to throw the round, of course."

"Obviously. That'd feel cheap. I'd want to beat you fair and square, with both of us going all out. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun."

"You want me to go all out? That's the first time I've heard that from a competitor. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling amazing. We've got this in the bag, and then the real fun begins."

She laughed. "You really don't care about reputation, do you?"

I put down the piece of melon I was about to eat. "What do you mean?"

"I'm called the best musician in Demacia, possibly in the world, and you can say with confidence that you're going to beat me?"

"Kinda. But that doesn't mean I don't respect you. You're a phenomenal musician, and you're my friend. I'm still gonna strive to beat you regardless. At this point, I kinda have to."

"It sounds as if you made your own magic, then."

"More or less. Got it all out on the table, at least."

"That's good."

"Mhm. And now's the time to put the money where my mouth is."

"But you don't have any money."

"It's an expression. It means to show things through actions rather than words."

"Weird. Why not just say that?"

"Force of habit. I'm used to using expressions like that, just where I come from."

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room began to chime. Three times the little bells rang, signaling that it was probably time to get back to work. As I stood up, however, a servant came in, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, then turned to me. "We won't be able to continue our practice today. Something more important has come up. You'll likely be hearing from the same people when you get home."

"From who?"

"The Royal Family. You're a semifinalist. They want to inform you of the finals format beforehand so you can prepare now."

"Wait, I'm going to have a royal show up? What if they've already showed up at the mansion?"

"They know you're practicing with me. You'll probably hear from them this evening or tomorrow morning before you come here."

"Well, one of two things can happen. Either I make a good impression, or I die trying. Chances are the latter."

"You've never had a problem in dealing with nobles, why should one intimidate you now?"

"Fair point. I guess I should probably head home now."

"My carriage will take you home, wouldn't want you to walk all the way home."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course you will, can't have you playing hooky on me, now can I?"

We both laughed and said our goodbyes before I went to the entrance. As I got into Sona's carriage, another pulled up, and judging by the extravagance of it, it was probably the Royal Family's. I would have stayed to watch them disembark, maybe even have a conversation, but the carriage was already pulling away.

As the carriage pulled up to the front of the mansion, I saw Mauren rushing out of the front door and down towards me.

"Is something wrong, Mauren? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 **'And maybe more than one, Christ he looks pale. I better not be walking into some Casper shit.'**

"Not really, I'm just dealing with a familiar situation. Let's walk and talk, we don't have time to stand around, I'm afraid."


End file.
